Tomándolo Personalmente
by angelesoscuros13
Summary: 4 Libro de la Serie TABOO. Serena Tsukino consigue lo que quiere en los negocios y en privado. Lo que ella quiere es Darien Chiba, su entrenador personal, y tiene la intención de que sea suyo. Darien se siente atraído por la confiada e inteligente Serena. A pesar de las vibraciones sexuales entre ellos, hasta el momento ha mantenido sus sesiones de entrenamiento en lo profesional.
1. Chapter 1

**Tomándolo Personalmente**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Cheyenne Mccray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Talking it Personal o en español que es Tomándolo Personalmente los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**ARGUMENTO****:**

Serena Tsukino consigue lo que quiere en los negocios y en privado. Lo que ella quiere es Darien Chiba, su entrenador personal, y tiene la intención de que sea suyo.

Darien se siente atraído por la confiada e inteligente Serena. A pesar de las vibraciones sexuales entre ellos, hasta el momento ha mantenido sus sesiones de entrenamiento en lo profesional. Durante una sesión de entrenamiento privada, Darien rompe un tabú, llevando a Sara a alturas sexuales en una habitación donde podrían ser interrumpidos en cualquier momento.

Él la deja queriendo más... y desorientada por su respuesta a su dominio. Un regalo con una nota atrevida la convence para ir a su casa donde le enseña la libertad y la fuerza que vienen de entregarle a él el control sexual. Sin embargo, Darien no ha terminado.

Lo que sigue es el control del corazón de Serena.

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Darien Chiba guió su elegante Corvette negro a lo largo de la autopista hacia el centro de salud donde pasaba parte de su tiempo como entrenador personal. Era entrenador de varios atletas profesionales, y estaba saliendo tarde de su cita con el actual campeón de boxeo de peso ligero que tenía su propio gimnasio personal.

Una sonrisa inclinó la comisura de los labios de Darien. Serena Tsukino iba a estar molesta por su retraso… y eso era exactamente lo que quería. Era necesario que la tensa ejecutiva perdiera el equilibrio antes de comenzar el entrenamiento de hoy. Ella había estado emitiendo vibraciones sexuales en las últimas sesiones de entrenamiento… abrasadoras ondas calientes que deliberadamente había ignorado. Ella lo quería y maldito si no se sentía atraído por ella más que por cualquier mujer con la que hubiera estado en mucho tiempo.

Se frotó su erección a través de sus pantalones de gimnasia y se imaginó a Serena de rodillas, las manos atadas a la espalda mientras chupaba su polla.

¡Oh! iba a darle lo que ella quería... y más, mucho más. Serena Tsukino iba a aprender algunas lecciones si quería jugar con él. Tal vez estaba acostumbrada a dominar el mundo de los negocios, pero cuando se trataba de él, estaría de rodillas pidiéndole que tome el control. Control que iba a entregar libremente una vez que él la introdujera en su mundo.

Serena Tsukino miró su reflejo en el espejo del baño del exclusivo club de salud. Independientemente del hecho de que Darien Chiba iba a ponerla a marcar el paso hoy, ella había tomado especial cuidado con el maquillaje, ni demasiado ni muy poco. Lo justo. Su pelo rubio hasta los hombros, estaba levantado en una trenza, dándole un aspecto que realzaba sus pómulos y favorecía sus ojos azules.

Como CEO1, era exigente y conocida en el mundo de los negocios como una mujer con ovarios de metal. No tenía reparos en hacer lo que tenía que hacer con el fin de conseguir lo que quería.

En este caso, quería a Darien Chiba. Una aventura con su atractivo preparador físico era exactamente lo que necesitaba para liberar las frustraciones de tratar con personas incompetentes en todos los niveles en el mundo de los negocios. Apretó los dientes ante la idea de su último encuentro con el CEO y presidente de una empresa competidora. El bastardo había intentado tratarla como si fuera un peón de bajo rango. Seguro como el infierno que había puesto al hijo de puta en su lugar y le bajó los humos.

Serena salió del cuarto de baño que olía a desinfectante de limón que no ocultaba el olor de calcetines sudados. No había absolutamente ninguna excusa para el mal olor. Si ella dirigiera el club, pondría a todos en su lugar y se aseguraría de que el club estuviera en perfecta forma en todos los sentidos.  
Los sonidos de voces y el ruido de pasos eran fuertes en el piso del gimnasio y el lugar olía a testosterona. Maldita sea, había algunos pedazos de hombres de buen aspecto levantando pesas, pero ella hoy tenía sus ojos puestos en un solo hombre.

El aire húmedo le tocó la piel expuesta por su top color amarillo brillante y sus pantalones de lycra de entrenamiento. Se veía bien y lo sabía. Su cuerpo era tonificado, en perfecta forma, y lo mantenía de esa manera entrenando cuatro veces a la semana y utilizando un entrenador personal.

Cuando llegó a la oficina de Darien se sorprendió al ver que él no estaba allí. Él siempre llegaba a tiempo para las citas de entrenamiento. Serena frunció los labios. Ella no toleraba tardanzas. Se sentó en una de las sillas de plástico azul frente a su escritorio, cruzó las rodillas y calmó su pie para evitar que se balanceara. Sin importar la situación, ella siempre mantenía el control.  
Su nivel de irritación creció a medida que pasaban los minutos en el gran reloj redondo con borde negro, que le recordaba a esos relojes que siempre habían estado en las aulas durante sus años escolares. Como estudiante sólo había estado impaciente por pasar a la siguiente clase, porque siempre terminaba su trabajo antes que los demás. Incluso entonces había sido una triunfadora, una personalidad de tipo-A.

Seis minutos pasaron antes de que Darien atravesara de la puerta. A pesar de que estaba molesta como el infierno, casi le corta la respiración mientras lo miraba. Pelo negro largo hasta los hombros y ojos azules del color del mar caliente. Era la perfección muscular, con su piel bronceada, sus bíceps y tríceps tallados revelados por su camiseta sin mangas. Sus hombros y el pecho eran poderosos por debajo de esa camiseta, y se moría de ganas de correr las manos por los ondulados abdominales a sus elegantes caderas y más allá. El bulto en sus pantalones de gimnasia le había dicho desde el principio que definitivamente valía la pena su tiempo.

—Hey, Serena. —Tiró abriendo de un cajón del escritorio y lanzó dentro el conjunto de llaves de su coche—. Tengo una nueva rutina con la que me gustaría comenzar.

¿Sin disculpa por llegar tarde y hacerla esperar? ¿Sin explicación?

—Llegas tarde, — dijo ella, con palabras que salieron cortadas mientras se ponía de pie. No era exactamente la forma en que había tenido la intención de comenzar sus planes para meterlo en su cama.

Una expresión divertida cruzó sus rasgos, más allá de estar molesto como ella había esperado. Ella se enderezó en sus cinco pies diez pulgadas, pero el hombre seguía siendo unas cinco pulgadas más alto que ella.

—Vamos a empezar. —Tomó un portapapeles de su escritorio y esperó a que ella saliera de la sala delante de él. Un gesto de caballerosidad que no era inusual en él. Sorprendente en el mundo actual y, ciertamente, no necesario.

Caminaron uno junto al otro a la sala de entrenamiento privada utilizada para entrenadores personales y sus clientes. Una vez más, Darien mantuvo la puerta abierta para ella hasta que entró y la cerró tras ellos. Sólo una pequeña ventana rectangular vertical en la puerta, impedía la total privacidad y la puerta no tenía cerradura. Lamentablemente.

Como siempre, Darien empezó con los ejercicios de calentamiento. Ambos estaban en las colchonetas frente a la pared de espejos.

—Tengo algunos ejercicios nuevos que me gustaría que intentes.

¿Estaba equivocada o su voz era más cálida, más profunda? Se estiró de lado a lado y luego se enderezó.

—Estoy lista para cualquier cosa.

—¿Lo estás? —Sus manos rozaron por encima de su cintura desnuda mientras él la colocaba delante del espejo.

Serena contuvo el aliento por el contacto íntimo inesperado. Sus pezones se endurecieron contra su corto top y eran grandes y visibles en el espejo. La insinuación de una sonrisa curvó la comisura de los labios de Darien mientras miraba sus magníficos rasgos. Fácilmente podría haber pasado por un dios griego.

La idea romántica casi le hizo sacudir la cabeza. Por primera vez desde que se había convertido en su entrenador personal hacía unas semanas, Darien la había posicionado con las manos en lugar de decirle qué hacer.

—Eso es—dijo mientras sus dedos rozaban sus caderas.

El movimiento sensual causó que la humedad mojara su tanga. Sus ojos se encontraron en el espejo y le dio una sonrisa lenta y sensual.  
Él lo sabía.

Él sabía exactamente cuánto lo deseaba. Las últimas semanas había dejado salir algunas ondas, pero él no las había reconocido. Hoy, sin embargo, hoy la estaba tocando de una forma que la excitaba. Movimientos pequeños e íntimos, pero que la encendían más de lo que lo había estado en mucho tiempo.  
Después de terminar el estiramiento en las colchonetas, Darien tomó su mano y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Miró su cuerpo de pies a cabeza de una manera que hacía a sus pezones apretarse más y su coño ponerse aún más húmedo.

—Estás en perfecto estado, Serena. — La forma en que dijo su nombre envió un hormigueo por su vientre.

Ridículo. Ella no era una principiante sexual. Pero todo lo que decía y hacía estaba haciéndola poner caliente como el infierno.  
No pudo evitar la exclamación que se le escapó cuando corrió con los nudillos desde debajo de sus pechos a sus abdominales.

—Perfecto, —dijo otra vez—. Como te dije, voy a cambiar tu rutina de hoy.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer diferente? —Serena se encontraba casi temblando por las corrientes de tensión sexual entre ella y Darien. Levantó la barbilla, contuvo el aliento y luchó para conseguir poner sus hormonas bajo control. Ella no dejaba que un hombre le afectara de esta manera. Incluso si quería follarlo.

—Vamos a trabajar en la parte superior e inferior del cuerpo, en lugar de concentrarse en un solo área. —Él le dio una mirada intensa antes de irse, llevándola al banco de ejercicios.

La forma en que dijo "superior e inferior del cuerpo", le hizo pensar que quería decir algo más que un entrenamiento normal.

Bueno, eso era lo que quería, ¿no?

Cuando quedó sobre su espalda por debajo de la barra, Darien le acarició los senos con su mirada. Respiró hondo y trató de calmarse para controlar el latido ahora rápido de su corazón. En lugar de caminar detrás de ella a su lugar, él se sentó a horcajadas de su cintura por lo que su entrepierna estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarla. Y a través de sus pantalones cortos ajustados, era obvio que estaba tan excitado como ella.

Quería correr sus dedos a lo largo de la longitud de su pene pero se resistió… apenas. En cambio, levantó los brazos y agarró la barra, empujado hacia arriba para levantar la barra de su descanso y comenzó sus ejercicios. Que la aspen si los brazos no le temblaban un poco, haciéndoselo más difícil. Cuando hubo llegado a la cuenta de quince, levantó la barra hacia arriba y Darien le ayudó a ponerla de nuevo en su descanso.

Después de tres series, terminó con ellos. Darien tomó su mano y la ayudó a sentarse. Sólo la forma en que retuvo sus dedos un poco de tiempo más del necesario, envió emociones a través de su cuerpo. En lugar de ayudarla a ponerse en pie, se sentó en el banco frente a ella, levantó la mano y pasó sus dedos por sus tríceps, lo que la hizo temblar.

—¿Lo has sentido aquí?, —preguntó mientras acariciaba lentamente. Miró a sus pechos—. Debes sentirlo en tus tríceps, pecho y hombros.

La cara de Serena estaba caliente, no sólo de estar acostada y levantando la barra, sino por la manera en que él la estaba tocando, ahora deslizando los dedos de sus tríceps a su hombro ida y vuelta, mientras sostenía su mirada.

Tenía que tomar el control de esta situación y tenía que hacerlo rápido.

—¿Qué tipo de ejercicio estamos haciendo aquí, Darien? —dijo, haciendo todo lo posible para no sonar afectada.

—Me gusta la forma en que dices mi nombre. —Él pasó rozando con los dedos desde su hombro hasta el esternón, peligrosamente cerca de sus pechos—. ¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento quieres, Serena?

—Creo que esto es algo que debemos discutir en tu oficina. —Ella habló con un tono de voz fuerte y firme. Oh, sí, quería tomar esto en un lugar privado, ahora.

—No. —Él sacudió la cabeza—. Vamos a continuar con tu entrenamiento justo aquí—. Antes de que pudiera responder, él arrastró sus dedos todo el camino a uno de sus pezones y apretó.

Abrió la boca y sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock por su movimiento descarado.

—Darien…

Las palabras le fallaron mientras levantaba su mano libre y le pellizcaba el otro pezón y después retorcía los dos, duro. Serena dio un grito de sorpresa y llevó las manos a cubrir las suyas. En lugar de tratar de obligarlo a quitar las manos de sus pechos, ella gimió y apretó sus palmas con más fuerza contra sus globos e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Tócame. — Su voz fue un comando que hizo saltar su atención hacia él—. Coge mi polla con esa pequeña y bonita mano tuya.

El calor la inundó y ella lo miró.

—Nadie me dice…

Darien tomó su mano y lo colocó en su erección firme antes de que pudiera terminar la frase. Él devolvió la mano a su pezón y retorció los dos duro de nuevo. Contuvo un grito de sorpresa y dolor. Una sensación salvaje rasgó a través de ella, como si hubiera sido sorprendida, seguido de un escalofrío.  
Después de un segundo de aturdimiento, la ira se levantó como una ola de calor.

Bueno, dos pueden jugar el juego de retorcer y embromar.

Su mirada se bloqueó con la suya y apretó su erección, pasando los dedos a lo largo de la misma. ¡Dios! ¡Dios!, él era grande. Llevó los dedos hacia abajo hasta sus bolas y las acunó con firmeza, sus ojos todavía fijos en los suyos. Sería tan fácil apretar y ponerlo de rodillas.

No parecía en lo más mínimo preocupado. En cambio, sus ojos se ahumaron, con la mirada más intensa. Podía imaginarlo colocándola sobre su espalda en el banco y follándola, esa gran polla entrando y saliendo...

Serena pensó que se estaba derritiendo, como si estuviera lanzando una especie de hechizo sobre ella. Él movió una de sus manos para abarcar su coño y su dominio sobre sus bolas se tambaleó. El material entre sus muslos estaba húmedo y se puso más húmedo mientras frotaba sus dedos arriba y abajo del material elástico que cubría sus pliegues.

Casi sin pensarlo, ella comenzó a acariciar la longitud de su pene cada vez más rápido. Los dedos de Darien hacían juego con su ritmo, y se sintió realmente cerca del orgasmo por como la tocaba a través de su ropa. Deslizó la otra mano hasta la parte posterior de su cabeza, tomó su boca en un beso tan duro que la dejó sin aliento. Olía a aire libre y testosterona, una combinación que se añadía a la lujuria construyéndose en su interior. Y su sabor, dulce como si acabara de beber un refresco, sin embargo, todo hombre.  
Vagamente se daba cuenta de que había perdido totalmente el control sobre la situación. Darien estaba controlándola, dominándola. Eso puso su cuerpo en llamas. Nunca se había sentido así. Nunca.

Y ella quería más.

Su boca comandó a la suya. Su lengua se metió dentro de su boca, explorando, reclamando. Ella gritó cuando le mordió el labio con fuerza… nunca había sentido algo tan erótico. Chupó la lengua en su boca mientras seguía frotando sus dedos contra su clítoris a través de sus pantalones cortos.

Vértigo. Se sentía mareada por el beso. Fuera de control y volando, planeando más y más alto. Su cuerpo zumbaba y corría hacia su clímax…

Darien se detuvo.

Se apartó de su beso y quitó la mano de su coño. Todavía cubría la parte posterior de su cabeza y la miraba con sus ojos azules intensos.

—¿Por qué…? Ella parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza para tratar de lograr algo de sentido de nuevo—. ¿Por qué diablos te detuviste?

Su expresión era oscura, ardiente.

—Tienes que esperar por tu orgasmo. Hasta que te lo hayas ganado.

—Hasta que yo, ¿qué? —Trató de sacudirse lejos de donde su mano ahuecaba la parte posterior de la cabeza, pero se aferró a la trenza en su pelo.

Cuando intentó dar marcha atrás, el movimiento tiró de su pelo en el cráneo y terminó con lágrimas punzantes en la parte posterior de sus ojos por el dolor.

—Suéltame, hijo de puta, —susurró con su mejor voz de bruja de hielo.  
La mirada de Darien sólo se hizo más oscura, como si él estuviera disgustado con ella. De alguna manera, decepcionarlo la hacía sentirse arrepentida y tenía el deseo insano de hacer algo que le plazca. ¿Qué mierda es lo que me pasa?

—Serena, —dijo en un tono plano, casi enojado—, si quieres jugar, jugaremos a mi manera.

Ella parpadeó. La había tomado por sorpresa otra vez.

—¿Jugar? —¿Qué quería decir con jugar?

Sin siquiera mirar a ver si alguien estaba cerca de la pequeña ventana en la puerta, Darien tiró su camiseta de entrenamiento sobre sus pechos. La parte superior tenía un sujetador incorporado, por lo que cuando él la levantó, la desnudó por completo. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que su boca caliente estuviera lamiendo y chupando uno de sus pezones. Darien mantuvo la cabeza en el hueco de una mano, mientras trayendo la otra a su coño comenzó a frotar en serio.

Se quedó sin aliento al sentir su boca sobre el pezón y la mano en el coño. Cuando mudó su boca a su otra protuberancia, el pezón húmedo sintió el frío de la habitación, pero ella estaba ardiendo por dentro. Agarró con las manos su pelo mientras él amamantaba.

—Dios, Darien…

—No alcances el clímax sin que yo lo permita, Serena. —Frotó su clítoris duro y lamió el pezón entre palabras—. ¿Entiendes?

—Yo… —empezó a responder, pero trajo su boca a la suya en otro beso duro. Sus pezones ya húmedos por su boca, se estrellaron contra su pecho mientras mantenía su control sobre la trenza en su pelo y frotaba su clítoris. Vértigo. Cristo, que estaba mareada de nuevo. Y volando. ¿Por qué sentía como si estuviera volando?

¿A quién diablos le importa? Ve por ello, Serena.

En realidad estaba lloriqueando. Ella. Lloriqueando. Un dominante, controlador, mandón hijo de puta, la estaba llevando a alturas en las que nunca había estado. Haciéndola querer cosas que nunca había querido antes. Pero, ¿quién diablos era él para decir cuando se le permitía venirse? ¿Qué pensaba que iba a hacer si ella llegara al clímax, sin su así-llamado permiso? Otro gemido se alzó en su interior, que no pudo contener mientras la besaba, literalmente, sin sentido. Sus pezones desnudos raspaban contra su camiseta y estaba frotando su clítoris más duro, más rápido, más rudo y sabía que estaba a punto de perderse. Sus muslos empezaron a vibrar y sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes mientras se preparaba para correrse. Estaba en el borde. Lista para caerse.

Se detuvo.

Una vez más.

El hijo de puta se detuvo. Su respiración era pesada mientras apartaba la mano de su coño y rompía el beso. El calor sofocaba cada parte suya y quería darle un puñetazo. Estaba tan al límite, tan cerca de llegar que quería gritar.

—¿Quieres que te folle, Serena? —La agarró por el pelo ajustando más—. ¿Quieres mi polla dentro de ti?

Tendría que haber dicho que no. Todo esto estaba equivocado. Se suponía que debía estar en control. Ella estaba siempre en control. Ningún hombre podría dominarla… era algo que nunca se permitió.

Pero lo que salió de su boca fue:

—Sí. Quiero que me folles.

Darien le dirigió una mirada larga y dura.

—Cuando hayas ganado el derecho.

**Continuara…**

Chieff Executiver Officer: Director Ejecutivo en Jefe.

1


	2. Chapter 2

**Tomándolo Personalmente**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Cheyenne Mccray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Talking it Personal o en español que es Tomándolo Personalmente los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Darien casi sonrió ante la mirada de indignación en los rasgos de Serena. Había estado teniendo dificultades para formar oraciones completas desde que había tomado el control sobre ella y ahora no era la excepción.

Su rostro se enrojeció mientras extendía la mano para tironear su top para bajarlo. Él agarró sus dos muñecas en una de sus manos, obligándola a detenerse. Todavía tenía su agarre sobre su cabello trenzado, impidiéndole mover la cabeza. Para su diversión y su excitación, incluso sus pechos se ponían color rosa cuando estaba enfadada. Luchó contra su agarre.

—Podría gritar.

—Es posible. —Encogió uno de sus hombros—. Pero no quieres.

—Tú, arrogante hijodep…

Para callarla de nuevo, volvió su cabeza hacia él y la besó. Luchó contra él en un primer momento y luego tan agradable como derretida, se volvió flexible, suave, aunque correspondiéndole el beso con su propia intensidad. Hacía los más lindos pequeños maullidos cuando la besaba, y sabía a menta y fuego femenino.

Esta vez, cuando Darien rompió el beso y la miró a los ojos, vio su entrega y supo que había ganado… esta ronda. Serena se lamió los labios, como saboreando su beso.

—¿Quieres que te folle, Serena? —Mantuvo su dominio sobre las muñecas, preparándola para el tipo de juego que tenía la intención de continuar luego. Ella dudó, pero luego levantó la barbilla, su temple parpadeó en sus ojos.

—Sí.

—Buena chica. —Lo primero es lo primero. Sin soltar el pelo y las muñecas, la alzó hasta una posición de pie, para que los dos estuvieran a caballo sobre el banco—. Ven aquí, —le ordenó mientras él los alejaba del banco y quedaron de pie en un espacio abierto.

Empujó hacia abajo su cabeza y tiró de sus muñecas en la misma dirección, lo que la obligó a arrodillarse delante de él. Luego, mantuvo sus muñecas sobre su cabeza, obligando a sus pechos desnudos a sobresalir.

—Si quieres follar, —dijo, —lo primero que vas a hacer es tomar mi polla en esa descarada boca tuya.

Lo miró con incredulidad y trató de levantarse, pero él mantuvo la mano totalmente en la cabeza, obligándola a permanecer abajo.

—Darien... —dijo en lo que sonó como un tono de advertencia.  
La agarró del pelo y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás de modo que estuviera mirando directamente a él. —Si quieres que te folle, entonces haz lo que te ordeno. Así es como funciona esto, Serena.

Ella abrió la boca. La cerró. La abrió de nuevo.

—Alguien podría entrar.

—Tenemos la habitación reservada por una hora. — Sonrió, sabiendo que ahora la tenía—. Todo es nuestro.

—Pero la puerta no se cierra. — Ella levantó la vista hacia el gran reloj en la pared—. Y sólo tenemos otros treinta minutos.

—¿Acaso ese pensamiento no le da emoción? —Su voz era baja y ronca por su necesidad de ella. Ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta de que había dejado ir su cabeza—. ¿El temor de ser atrapado?

Por sus pezones duros y la mirada de lujuria en sus rasgos, él supo que tenía razón. No podía negar que quería lo que él estaba ofreciendo. No estaba obligándola a hacer nada que al final no deseara, si ella insistía en que no quería tener nada que ver con él, dejaría su juego en un santiamén. Pero había admitido que quería que él la follara. Y ella iba a tener que ganárselo.  
Ahora que su mano estaba libre porque había dejado de lado su pelo, se bajó la parte delantera de sus pantalones de gimnasia y expuesto su pene, justo en frente de la cara de Serena.

—Eres tan grande... —Trató de tirar las manos fuera del dominio que tenía sobre sus muñecas, pero no se lo permitió. Mantuvo sus brazos en alto sobre su cabeza. Ser su cautiva era parte de lo que había planeado para ella. Por el tono de su voz sin aliento, sin duda era suya.

—Déjame follar tu boca, Serena.

Ella dudó, entonces abrió los labios. Darien contuvo apenas un gemido al sentir el calor de su boca deslizarse sobre la cabeza de su erección. Estuvo cerca de volar su cabeza cuando aplicó una succión profunda y pasó la lengua de lado a lado. Comenzó a mover sus caderas, teniendo cuidado de no ir demasiado profundo, pero lo suficientemente profundo como para pensar que sus bolas iban a explotar.

Serena hizo un pequeño gemido suave cuando comenzó a mamársela en serio. Mierda. Si la dejaba mucho más tiempo, no iba a durar. Se centró en retener su propio placer, sabiendo que todo sería mucho más dulce cuando llegara en su interior. Cuando la necesidad de llegar estaba más allá de dolorosa, la obligó a detenerse.

Cuando lo miró, su pecho subía y bajaba con la respiración acelerada, su rostro ruborizado color rosado claro y una fina capa de sudor sobre su piel. La dura ejecutiva de una empresa lo deseaba lo suficiente como para cederle el control a él.

—Fóllame ahora, Darien. —Trató de levantarse, pero él puso la mano sobre su cabeza para mantenerla abajo.

—Tú no das las órdenes aquí, Serena. —Él le tomó el pelo de nuevo y mantuvo el nudo en la parte posterior de su cabeza—. Por primera vez en tu vida, no eres el jefe. Para conseguir meter eso en tu hermosa cabeza, voy a tener que castigarte.

—¿Qué? —Para empezar, Serena no podía creer que estuviera permitiéndole a este hombre mantenerla de rodillas e insistir en que ella chupara su polla antes de que la tomara. Pero ahora él estaba hablando de algún tipo de castigo, ¿como si estuviera en una especie de maldito BDSM?

—¡Oh, no. —Trató de sacudir la cabeza—. Estás en el bondage y esa mierda, ¿no?

—Lo estás entendiendo. —Le dio lo que parecía una sonrisa tolerante—. Has estado luchando a cada paso del camino, y tratando de decirme qué hacer. Voy a girarte sobre mi regazo y darte la paliza de tu vida.

A pesar de que estaban en un nivel completamente nuevo que no esperaba, y nunca soñó que estaría en el extremo receptor de la misma, su cuerpo ardía, dispuesto a obedecer en lo que él le pidiera. Tenía que venirse tan mal que quería gritar con el poder de su frustración.

—Yo no estoy en el dolor.

Estaba enfadándola que no la dejara ponerse de pie, pero al mismo tiempo encendiéndola por tenerla mirando fijamente esa gran polla que tanto quería dentro de ella. Los ojos de Darien estaban oscuros, pero no amenazantes.

—Para el momento en que esté listo para follarte, estarás en el dolor, Serena. Superada por él. Envuelta en él y acariciada por él hasta que se sienta tan, tan bueno, tan perfecto, que te correrás en el momento en que yo te diga.

Serena se estremeció ante la promesa de sensualidad en su voz. Al momento siguiente, él la estaba poniendo de pie, sus muñecas aún por encima de su cabeza. El hecho de que sus pechos estaban desnudos y su polla estaba fuera de sus pantalones cortos tuvo el efecto de poner sus rodillas débiles. Toda esta situación era casi surrealista. Se sentía fuera de sí, en una forma deliciosa, abandonada.

Darien se sentó en el banquillo que habían dejado antes, y la puso encima de su regazo, sus muñecas clavadas en su espalda tan rápido que su cabeza le daba vueltas. No había tomado aún aliento antes de que él tirara hacia abajo sus pantalones, dejando al descubierto su piel desnuda, y su mano cayó fuerte en el culo.

—¡Ay! ¡Hijo de puta! —Ella luchó, pero la azotó de nuevo, y dejó escapar otro grito.

—No hagas otro sonido o vas a duplicarte el castigo. —Frotó su mano sobre su culo ardiente y una extraña especie de placer fue directamente a su coño—. Va a ser tan bueno cuando te folle, Serena, que no serás capaz de ver con claridad.

—O de sentarme, —murmuró, y se preguntó qué diablos estaba pensando. ¿Iba a seguir con todo esto?

Oh, diablos. Habían llegado tan lejos, y estaba tan cerca de tener esa polla gruesa dentro de ella. Ahora mismo estaba presionando contra su vientre mientras yacía atravesada en su regazo y ella estaba tan mojada que tenía una maldita mancha entre sus muslos.

Apretó los dientes y contuvo otro grito mientras su mano se posaba en su culo una y otra vez. Había desaparecido la CEO que comía hombres poderosos para el desayuno. En su lugar era una mujer muriendo por hacer cualquier cosa para conseguir ser follada y por alguna estúpida razón, con ganas de complacer al dominante, controlador hombre que ahora estaba azotándola.

Cuando terminó, su culo escocía tanto que las lágrimas humedecían sus ojos. Ella no lloraba nunca, pero una combinación del dolor y la frustración sexual la hicieron estar realmente cerca de dejar que las lágrimas cayeran.

Le frotó el culo y luego colocó besos en cada uno de sus sensibles globos antes de ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Serena se quedó sin aliento y llena de expectación. Sus pantalones cortos de spandex estaban bajos, alrededor de sus muslos, su camisa por encima de sus pechos, y la polla de Darien estaba dura y lista.

—Inclínate hacia delante y pon tus manos en el banco, —le ordenó mientras liberaba sus muñecas.

En este punto, no estaba dispuesta a discutir sobre cualquier cosa. Era difícil de admitir para sí misma, pero la forma en que había tomado el control desde el principio la tenía totalmente excitada. Puso las manos sobre la mesa y Darien empujó sus pantalones cortos hasta sus rodillas. Miró a su derecha y vio sus reflejos en el gran espejo de pared y su coño al instante dolía aún más. Verse a sí misma ya todo desnuda, con el culo rosa, y la erección de Darien lista para entrar en ella, la hizo marearse. Lo miró mientras sacaba un paquete del bolsillo y en un momento tenía un condón fuera y su polla enfundada.

—No te corras sin mi permiso, Serena, —le advirtió—. ¿Entiendes?

—Sí, sí, sí. —Ella movió el culo—. Por favor, Darien.

Sus ojos se encontraron en el reflejo y sonrió, una sonrisa carnal, hambrienta, justo antes de meter la polla en su coño.  
Serena no pudo contener el grito que arrancó de sus labios. Casi llegó el momento en que la penetraba, estiraba, llenaba. Su núcleo se cerró sobre su polla y tuvo que respirar profundamente, mientras él se quedaba quieto, la ingle apretada contra su culo en llamas.  
Toda la espera, las burlas, los azotes, todo la había puesto tan al borde que no sabía si iba a ser capaz de detener un orgasmo al momento en que comenzó a moverse en ella. ¿Quería incluso detenerlo? ¿Quién era él para decirle…Dio una palmada en su culo y ella gritó.

—No se te ocurra correrte, Serena. Vas a ser castigada si lo haces.  
Sí, claro. ¿Cuándo y cómo?

Darien agarró sus caderas y empezó a bombear dentro y fuera de su cuerpo, lentamente al principio, luego más fuerte y más rápido. Golpeó contra ella y cerró los ojos, perdida en las sensaciones. Le dio una palmada en el culo de nuevo y se quedó sin aliento mientras sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

—Míranos en el espejo, nena.

Serena abrió los labios mientras miraba su reflejo y vio su polla entrando y saliendo de su coño. Él era tan largo, tan grueso, tan grande y era increíble verle follarla. Tenía que llegar al clímax tan mal que pensó que se desmayaría debido a la potencia de la necesidad. Esa sensación de vértigo que él causaba dentro de ella volvió con una venganza, y apenas podía concentrarse en las imágenes de los dos. Le dolía el pecho al respirar tan duro y había roto a sudar en toda regla, como si hubiera tenido un entrenamiento duro.

Bueno, como si eso no fuera en lo que esto se había convertido.  
El pico estaba tan cerca que ella tuvo que luchar para evitar llegar sobre el. ¿Por qué estaba luchando contra él? Porque Darien le dijo. ¿Por qué importaba lo que Darien pensaba?

Darien se dirigió con fuerza.

—¿Qué pasa si alguien entra, Serena?

En el momento en que dijo eso, ella se perdió. La idea de ser vista la lanzó por completo por encima del borde. Gritó y sacudió todo su cuerpo. Su visión nadaba, sus rodillas se doblaron y los brazos no querían sostenerla ya que había tenido las palmas de las manos apoyadas en el banco. Darien le impedía caer sujetando sus caderas mientras seguía follándola. La aferraba con la fuerza suficiente como para impedirle caer, pero, al mismo tiempo la hacía aún más débil por el poder de los espasmos que sacudían su cuerpo con cada uno de sus empujes.

Su orgasmo no se detendría. Se sacudía, dejándola casi ciega por el placer y el dolor del mismo. Todo se mezcló hasta que ella fue una bola de sensaciones. Vagamente oyó el grito de Darien y sintió el pulso de su polla en su núcleo. Se estrelló en su interior sus unas cuantas veces más y Serena gritó con cada golpe.

Finalmente se detuvo y mantuvo la ingle apretada a sus caderas. A través de su visión borrosa vio su reflejo, estaba enseñando los dientes como un tigre reclamando su territorio. Y ella era su territorio. Ridículo, pensó mientras todo su cuerpo se desplomaba. Darien la ayudó a ponerse gradualmente de rodillas y apoyó su cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados en el banquillo, mientras trataba de regresar a sus sentidos. Sintió que él levantaba su tanga, y luego los pantalones por lo que ya no estaba desnuda de cintura para abajo. Hizo lo mismo con la parte de arriba, bajando su top sobre sus pechos para que ella ahora estuviera totalmente cubierta.  
Serena no podía dejar de temblar y su coño siguió haciendo espasmos. No sabía lo que acaba de pasarle, pero quería el número de placa del camión que acaba de pegarle. O, más probable el número de teléfono del hombre que acababa de poner su mundo al revés.

Cuando logró la fuerza necesaria para levantar la cabeza, miró por encima del hombro para ver que Darien tenía sus pantalones cortos levantados y lanzaba algo en el bote de basura junto a la puerta. Probablemente, el preservativo.

Volvió a ella y la cogió por los brazos, llevándola a sus pies con el poder y la gracia del tigre que había visto en él cuando llegó a su clímax. Ella apenas podía pararse sobre sus propios pies y finalmente había recuperado su visión, por lo que todo no se veía tan borroso.

El olor del sexo y el sudor era pesado en la habitación y ella estaba muy caliente. Sofocada. Necesitaba una buena ducha fría para traerse de vuelta a la realidad y para apagar las llamas que continuaban corriendo por su cuerpo.

Serena miró a Darien cuando le pasó el brazo por los hombros para sostenerla, mientras atravesaban la puerta. Un hombre estaba parado junto a la puerta cuando la abrió y vio a Darien deslizarle lo que parecía un billete de veinte.

La mente de Serena trató de procesar esa pequeña pieza de información al llegar a su oficina. Lo miró y él tenía su expresión habitual.

—Se acabó el tiempo por hoy, Sra. Tsukino.

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tomándolo Personalmente**

**Hola chicas os dejamos 2 capis más. Déjennos Review si.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Cheyenne Mccray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Talking it Personal o en español que es Tomándolo Personalmente los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

—¡Se acabó el tiempo, mi culo! —Serena atravesó su oficina y apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que sus uñas se clavaron en las palmas. Su oficina era bastante nueva y el olor de alfombras nuevas y madera se añadía al dolor de cabeza creciendo en sus sienes.

—Hijo de puta.

Ayer, después de su declaración, Darien la había dejado en la puerta y caminó alrededor de su escritorio para sentarse en su silla. Había abierto su libro de citas y lo había estudiado.

Había quedado mirándolo, incrédula. Su cuerpo todavía tarareando de su "entrenamiento" y tuvo que agarrar el marco de la puerta para mantenerse erguida. Había levantado la mirada, su expresión lo mismo que si hubieran tenido un entrenamiento normal.

—¿El martes de la próxima semana?, —le preguntó sin el menor atisbo en su voz acerca de lo que acababa de suceder.

—Jódete, —había dicho ella con veneno en voz baja.  
—Tú acabas de hacerlo—, había contestado, ni siquiera se fracturó su expresión de calma.

—Te tengo en el calendario para tu entrenamiento regular.

Serena se detuvo y apretó los dientes tan fuertemente como estaba apretando sus manos mientras miraba su escritorio. Ese pisapapeles de cristal de un pájaro en vuelo, se vería realmente bien enterrado en la pared de la habitación.

Ayer por la noche, incapaz de creer nada de lo que había sucedido -o su respuesta a él- había cerrado de un golpe la puerta de la oficina de Darien, salió furiosa a los vestuarios y agarró sus cosas. Había ido directamente a casa en lugar de tomar su ducha habitual en el club. Debido a la forma en que la había despedido, había pasado de estar sin huesos a tan rígida que casi no podía caminar. Cuando llegó a su casa se había llenado un vaso con chardonnay y tomó un largo baño de burbujas para tratar de controlar la ira y la tensión en su cuerpo.

Lo que realmente le molestó, sin embargo, fue que a pesar de su furia hacia Darien, seguía reviviendo cada momento, cada caricia, la forma en que se sentía en su interior, la forma en que la dominaba.  
Serena negó con la cabeza ante la idea. Absoluta y jodidamente increíble. Apoyó la mano en su frente y se frotó las sienes. ¿El mejor sexo que había tenido en su vida de citas regulares? Bufó e hipó, lo que casi la llevó a una risa maníaca.

Mientras pensaba en ello, no estaba segura de lo que había sucedido, pero de alguna manera no se arrepentiría. ¿Quién podría lamentar relaciones sexuales de una-vez-en-la-vida como esas?

Después de anoche, hoy había sido un día interesante. Tan molesta como había estado, había corrido a través de cada cita que había tenido, controlado cada reunión con su habitual franqueza y la actitud de no-tolero-una-mierda. Ella se había ocupado de algunas dificultades por despedir a un abogado y aseguró a un gerente general que ya se había levantado jodido cuando ella había expuesto su incompetencia a su empleador. Un golpe en la puerta de su oficina la había hecho saltar y componer sus rasgos en su máscara de negocios.

—Sí, —dijo con firmeza. La manija de la puerta hizo clic y su asistente, Mina, abrió la puerta.

—Señora Tsukino, esto vino para usted. —La pequeña rubia entró con una caja larga y blanca que parecía que podría haber salido de una floristería. Puso la caja sobre la mesa de Serena—. ¿Hay algo que necesite ahora mismo? —le preguntó, su mirada encontrando la de Serena.

A Serena le gustaba Mina pues nunca actuaba intimidada a su alrededor. Mina era muy competente y mantuvo su posición también.  
Sin embargo, hoy Serena despidió a Mina, apenas prestándole atención a su asistente.

—No en este momento.

Tan pronto como Mina cerró la puerta detrás de ella, Serena cogió la caja y la levantó y casi la arrojó a través de la habitación. Sin duda flores de el-día-después-lamento-la-manera-en que-actué. Bueno, que se joda.

Ella se apoderó de la caja, lista para levantarla, y miró hacia abajo a la tapa. Sólo una simple tapa blanca con nada en ella. De pura curiosidad morbosa abrió la caja. En el interior, situado en papel de seda de color rojo, había un flogger negro con correas de gamuza.

¿Un flogger?

Ella lo levantó y sintió el peso de la manija de cuero y deslizó las suaves correas por sus dedos antes de mirar la caja otra vez.  
Una pequeña tarjeta blanca estaba en el lugar del flogger que acababa de recoger. Le molestó que sus dedos temblaran un poco cuando la abrió. La tarjeta tenía una dirección y a continuación estaba escrito de puño y letra en negrita masculina: Esta noche, 19:00. Si te atreves. Parpadeó y leyó de nuevo la tarjeta. ¿Si se atrevía? Su mandíbula se apretó. Oh, claro que ella aparecería.  
Pondría a Darien Chiba justo en su lugar.

Serena aparcó su Mercedes delante de la casa que tenía la dirección que Darien había dado. La tarjeta no había sido firmada, pero no tenía ninguna duda en su mente que había sido de él.

Cuando apagó las luces, la oscuridad se apoderó de ella, la única luz provenía de una sola farola al final del callejón sin salida, y de las luces a lo largo del camino de acceso a la puerta de su casa. Su casa estaba en el lado noroeste de Tucson y desde el exterior se veía preciosa, con su gran arco de entrada y ventanales a ambos lados.

A pesar de sí misma, una extraña sensación de aleteo en su vientre hizo que sus nervios estuvieran al borde. No le gustaba la sensación ni un poco. La hacía sentir fuera de control, fuera de su elemento.

Se había quedado con el poderoso traje que se había puesto para ir a trabajar para darse mayor confianza, una chaqueta roja ajustada, que combinaba con una falda de corte ceñido al cuerpo que llegaba justo por encima de las rodillas. Sus tacones rojos eran de unas modestas dos pulgadas, pero daban a sus largas piernas un aspecto aún más elegante.

Después de tomar una profunda, calmante respiración, Serena puso su mejor cara "sala de juntas" y salió del vehículo con la caja blanca de floristería que contenía el flogger bajo uno de sus brazos. No se molestó en llevar su bolso, ya que no se quedaría. Dejaría a Darien del revés y juntando sus propios pedazos.

Por costumbre, cerró con llave su coche después de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella. Llaves en una mano y la caja bajo el otro brazo, se dirigió al pórtico de la casa. Su mirada se quedó en el cuidado paisajismo con especies del desierto y los focos que iluminaban el pórtico, así como también un Saguaro y otros cactus en su patio delantero. Su casa estaba en un terreno de buen tamaño, no demasiado cerca de sus vecinos.

Cuando llegó a su puerta, apretó los dientes y presionó el timbre de la puerta con tanta fuerza que se le atascó el dedo. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo antes de que la puerta se abriera y Darien apareciera en ella.  
Una sonrisa atractiva inclinaba la esquina de su boca y su pelo hasta los hombros colgaba en suaves ondas sobre ellos. Pero en lo que se detuvo fue en el hecho de que él estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba. Oh Dios, era aún más hermoso que cuando llevaba ropa. Cada músculo estaba tan claramente definido. Iba descalzo, llevaba sólo unos vaqueros descoloridos, y tenía una protuberancia definida por debajo de la tela de algodón desgastado. Su boca se hizo agua. Tuvo que forzar la ira en su expresión y alejar los pensamientos de él follándola en el club de salud. Las imágenes, los recuerdos, fueron suficientes para que sus rodillas se debilitaran. Serena empujó la caja contra su pecho y lo golpeó duro con ella.

—Creo que esto te pertenece.

—Oh, no, bebé. Es tuyo.— Su sonrisa sólo se hizo más sexy y no tomó la caja. En lugar de eso, él la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella hacia el vestíbulo. Sus tacones le hicieron tropezar con el movimiento, y se encontró contra él con la caja crujiendo entre sus pechos. Cogió la caja de su mano y la arrojó a un lado. Oyó un ruido sordo en el hall de entrada de azulejos. Trató de sacudirse lejos y abrió la boca para verbalmente ponerlo en su lugar.

Pero él la cogió por la cabeza con una de sus grandes manos y el culo con la otra, y la aplastó contra él antes de tomar su boca en un beso fuerte, dominante. Serena luchó contra él, golpeando con los puños sobre el duro pecho desnudo, sólo haciéndolo reír contra su boca antes de morderla en el labio, lo que la hizo gritar. Metió la lengua dentro de ella y ella lo saboreó, la insinuación de una cerveza que tenía que haber estado bebiendo. Su aroma se filtró en sus sentidos. Brisas de aire libre y una especie de colonia almizclada.  
Era embarazoso admitirlo, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que dejara toda la lucha mientras caía bajo el hechizo de su beso. Él sostuvo su culo apretado con una mano, presionándola hacia él, y moliendo su erección en su vientre, haciendo su coño doler por tenerlo dentro de ella. Se sentía caliente y la rodeó con un poder apenas contenido.

Sus pezones se volvieron picos duros, dolorosos, sus pechos pesados, y la humedad entre sus muslos creció más que nunca. Sin dejar de besarla, la llevó a la casa y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, probablemente con el pie, porque nunca le quitó las manos de encima. No, él tomó el control total y no le dejó ni una fracción.

Esa maldita sensación de vértigo se hizo cargo de nuevo y ella se sintió como si fuera suya para jugar, para que la comandara. Vagamente oyó el estrépito de las llaves de su auto en el mosaico del vestíbulo, ya que se deslizaron de sus dedos. Era como si no tuviera control sobre su propio cuerpo o su mente mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se sostenía como para salvar sus vidas.

Su beso fue tan magistral, apasionado, y simplemente se derritió bajo su asalto. Enredó los dedos en su pelo largo, los filamentos tan suaves, mientras que su beso era tan duro. Esos sonidos de molestos gimoteos se levantaron dentro de ella, pero no podía mantenerlos dentro.

Dio un paso atrás, llevándola con él, hasta que sus talones se hundieron en una alfombra gruesa. Estaba demasiado ocupada besándolo para tener alguna idea del aspecto del lugar en el que estaba ahora. Ella podría haber estado frente a cincuenta personas por lo que sabía. Lo único que importaba era su beso. Darien se desplomó, llevándolos a ambos de rodillas. Tuvo la sensación de caer, y luego su espalda estaba contra el suelo, su boca aún haciendo estragos en la de ella, y su rodilla entre sus muslos.  
Un gemido se alzó en él, casi como un gruñido mientras empujaba su falda hasta la cintura y sintió el aire frío por encima de las medias hasta el muslo y tocando su tanga húmeda. La mano de Darien calentó con rapidez su coño mientras la frotaba a través del material.

No, esto no. No, él no la iba a traerla hasta el borde y luego dejarla colgando de nuevo.

Se retorció, tratando de alejarse de su contacto, pero metió la mano debajo de la tanga y deslizó sus dedos en sus pliegues húmedos. Gritó en contra de su boca y él metió dos dedos en su canal y comenzó a golpear hasta los nudillos en su coño.

Serena se apoderó con sus manos apretando en su pelo, pero Darien rompió el beso y movió los labios a lo largo de la línea de su mandíbula hacia el lóbulo de su oreja, a continuación pasó la lengua por el borde de la concha delicada de su oreja.

—Coge mi polla, Serena, —ordenó, su aliento susurrando en su oído, lo que la hizo temblar.

La necesidad de obedecer llegó con demasiada facilidad. Gimió y soltó su pelo para mover la mano entre sus cuerpos. Estaba más que dispuesta a tocarlo. Su polla se sentía tan condenadamente dura bajo sus pantalones y lo quería dentro de ella tan mal que se retorcía debajo de él por la necesidad. Le gustó cuando él gimió mientras apretaba su erección.

—Eres tan hermosa. —Movió la mano de la parte posterior de su cabeza, la llevó a la solapa de su chaqueta ajustada y comenzó a abrir los botones uno por uno.

—Me encanta la forma en que tus pezones se contraen y hacen más grandes en mi boca. Me encanta la forma en que tu coño se ve cuando estás doblada hacia adelante.

Se estremeció por sus palabras eróticas y por sus dedos tocando su piel desnuda mientras se hacía cargo de los botones. Él movió la boca de la oreja al cuello y liberó todos los botones sin dejar de empujar sus dedos dentro y fuera de su coño con la otra mano. Serena se sentía como si estuviera en otro mundo, como si todo esto estuviera sucediendo a otra persona. Se sentía casi surrealista. Pero le estaba sucediendo a ella y para ser honesta consigo misma, le encantaba. Sólo porque era Darien. Nadie más podía tocarla, controlarla, dominarla como él. Pellizcó el broche frontal de su sostén con sus dedos y este se abrió, dejando al descubierto sus pechos.

—Perfecto, —murmuró antes de mamar uno de ellos.

Ella arqueó la espalda, gimió, y frotó la mano cada vez más duro arriba y abajo de su erección, imaginándolo sumergirse dentro y fuera de ella como lo había hecho en el club de salud. Las imágenes de los dos, y cómo la había hecho verle follarla mirando su reflejo en el espejo, la hizo acercarse al orgasmo. Se retorció contra la mano de Darien al imaginar ese momento y recordó la sensación de su polla dentro de ella. Su cuerpo vibró contra su mano.

—Me voy a venir, —exclamó. Redujo la velocidad de sus golpes y se encontró con su mirada.

—Ya tienes un castigo por llegar al clímax ayer sin mi permiso. ¿Quieres otro?

Castigo. Ahí estaba esa palabra otra vez. Serena apenas podía pensar. La mujer que estaba fuera de su puerta de entrada no era la misma mujer que se retorcía debajo de este hombre ahora. No, esta mujer era diferente. Quería agradarlo, estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que le pedía.

¿Qué hay de malo en mí? pasó por su mente, seguida por, ¿a quién le importa? Lo necesito a él. Necesito esto.

Su cuerpo se estaba volviendo loco mientras movía el dedo desde el interior de su núcleo para acariciar suavemente sus pliegues lisos y su clítoris, con lo que la acercaba a un orgasmo que no creía que pudiera parar. Le mordía los pezones ahora, lo suficiente para hacerla gritar y arquear la espalda.

—Fóllame, Darien. —Movió la mano de su polla hacia el botón de sus pantalones, al mismo tiempo que se apoderaba de sus bíceps con la otra mano. Todo ese músculo firme y la erección dura como una roca le excitaban más allá de lo que podía creer.

Llevó sus dedos fuera de su tanga y se arrodilló entre sus muslos, forzándolos a abrirlos más amplios, con sus palmas. Su mirada se fijó en ella y podía imaginar cómo se veía. Envalentonada por la excitación, sus pechos completamente al descubierto, la falda en la cintura dejando al descubierto su tanga y sus medias de nylon transparentes hasta el muslo.  
Poco a poco, le acarició el interior de los muslos desde el lugar sensible al lado de su coño, todo el camino hasta las rodillas y de vuelta.

—Por favor. —Una parte de ella no podía creer que estaba rogando. Ahora mismo haría cualquier cosa por tenerlo en su interior.

—Te dije que cuando jugamos, jugamos a mi manera. —La expresión de Darien se volvió severa, sorprendiéndola y sacándola de su estupor aturdido—¿. Está claro?, —preguntó.

La necesidad de él era tan fuerte que Serena vaciló sólo un momento antes de asentir con la cabeza. Ayer por la noche la azotaina había sido realmente muy caliente y había hecho su orgasmo aún más espectacular.  
Inclinó una de sus rodillas, tomó el tobillo en la mano y deslizó su zapato antes de arrojarlo a un lado.

—Eres una mujer poderosa, Serena. Los dos sabemos eso. —Él trajo la otra rodilla y se deshizo de ese zapato también—. Pero cuando se trata de sexo, yo soy el que tiene el control. —Ella contuvo la respiración mientras le quitaba una de sus medias—. Haces lo que digo, y si me desobedeces, serás castigada.  
Los golpes en sus oídos y el latido de su corazón le dijeron cuánto sus palabras la excitaron, al mismo tiempo que la cabrearon. Pero la emoción pesó más que el enojo, a pesar de que su mente le decía que estaba loca.

—¿Entiendes lo que digo, Serena? —Él tiró hacia abajo su otra media, bajándola por su pierna y luego su pie y dejándola luego a un lado—. En el mundo de los negocios tienes el control. Cuando se trata de sexo, yo tengo el control.

Su boca y su garganta estaban demasiado secas para sacarle una palabra.

—Responde, —ordenó—. ¿Entiendes que yo soy el Maestro, cuando se trata de sexo?

Tragó saliva. Esta era la verdad al respecto, donde ella podía pasar esa línea que nunca soñó que cruzaría.

—Sí, —acertó a decir—. Sí, Señor. —Él se apoderó de cada lado de su tanga y comenzó a tirar hacia abajo. Se trasladó fuera del camino y ella arqueó las caderas un poco para que él pudiera sacarla completamente.

—Te referirás a mí como Maestro cada vez que me hables.

La boca de Serena abrió y sus ojos se ampliaron. ¿Maestro?  
Se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó las manos a ambos lados de sus brazos mientras la miraba.

—No voy a tolerar ningún tipo de desobediencia, Serena. Y eso incluye no dirigirte a mí correctamente.

—Sí, Maestro, —dijo, pero inmediatamente pensó, ¿quién es esta mujer y que ha hecho ella con la verdadera Serena Tsukino?

Darien le obsequió una sonrisa pecaminosamente sexy mientras desabrochaba la cremallera lateral de la falda.

—Buena chica. —Tiró de la falda por encima de sus caderas y las rodillas hasta que estuvo fuera del camino fuera y desnuda de cintura para abajo—. Ahora presta atención a las reglas del juego.

**Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tomándolo Personalmente**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Cheyenne Mccray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Talking it Personal o en español que es Tomándolo Personalmente los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

¿Reglas básicas? Darien tomó la mano de Serena y la ayudó a sentarse. Su mente giraba un poco mientras él empujaba fuera su chaqueta ajustada y el sujetador. Estaba completamente desnuda excepto por un par de aretes de medio quilate de diamantes en las orejas.

—Como ya dije, te referirás a mí como Maestro en todo momento. — Llegó detrás de su cabeza y tiró del pasador que sostenía su cabello para que su pelo castaño le cayera hasta los hombros—. Vas a hacer cualquier cosa que te pida, sin dudar. Vas a dejarme hacer lo que quiera hacer a tu cuerpo sin discutir. Si rompes alguna regla o no sigues mis instrucciones, serás castigada.

El corazón le latía más rápido con cada una de sus palabras. Esto era todo tan irreal.

—Ahora tienes que elegir una palabra de seguridad.

La confusión acerca de todo giraba en su interior. Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Una qué?

Darien dio un profundo suspiro.

—Maestro. Esta es tu última advertencia. ¡Mierda. No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto!

—No sé lo que quieres decir, eh, Maestro.

—Una palabra de seguridad es una salida para ti. —Él se acercó y tamizó sus dedos por su pelo, esponjándolo—. Si quieres poner fin a nuestro juego, entonces dices tu palabra de seguridad. Todo termina y vuelves a casa. Ahora, elije una palabra.

Serena se sentía tan fuera de su elemento que se le estaba haciendo difícil pensar, mucho menos elegir algún tipo de palabra de seguridad. Tomó una respiración profunda.

—Wall Street, —dijo, y añadió—, Maestro, —como una ocurrencia tardía. Sus labios temblaban como si quisiera sonreír. En su lugar, barrió su mano sobre la parte superior de la caja blanca larga que habían dejado caer, golpeando la tapa, y sacó el flogger de cuero negro. La tomó de la mano y la llevó rápidamente a sus pies. Sus piernas se sentían temblorosas mientras miraba el flogger y se levantaba.

Dio un azote con las correas de gamuza en la palma de su mano mientras su mirada la recorría de la cabeza a los pies y de vuelta. Su voz era baja y ronca.

—Tiene el cuerpo más sexy.

Las mejillas de Serena se calentaron. Ella sabía que se veía bien, trabajaba duro para mantener su cuerpo en forma. Pero de alguna manera fue diferente la forma en que Darien la miró y la forma en que lo dijo.

—Gracias... ah, Maestro. —Maldita sea, la cosa de "Maestro" no iba a venir muy fácil en absoluto.

Deslizó sus dedos a través de los de ella y sintió una pequeña sacudida eléctrica cuando él la sacó de la habitación en la que estaban. Era la primera vez que había tenido la oportunidad de mirar a su alrededor, y tomó todo con un barrido de su mirada. Una casa bien construida, con un amplio salón grande y cocina con pasillos que conducían en ambas direcciones. Muebles de roble y todo en azul marino, con una alfombra de color gris oscuro. Obviamente, era una casa donde se vivía con sus cosas esparcidas por casualidad en los sofás, sillas y mesa de café, tales como ropa, periódicos y libros. No era lo que llamaría desordenada, sólo vívida.

Darien tomó el pasillo izquierdo que tenía al menos doce pies de altura, como la gran sala y cocina. Curiosamente, él caminó por delante, con ella detrás, sujetando su mano, y fue apenas capaz de mantenerse al día con sus largas zancadas. Él siempre había sido tan caballero en el club, pero ahora al parecer estaba jugando un papel completamente diferente. Era el Maestro y estaba subordinada a él.

Su estómago se retorció con el pensamiento. Una y otra vez se preguntó lo que estaba haciendo. Subordinada. ¿Ella?

Sin embargo, él había dejado claro que entendía que ella era una poderosa mujer de negocios y no esperaba menos de ella. Pero también había dejado en claro que cuando se trataba de sexo, él era el que tenía el control.  
Anduvo quedamente por el pasillo alfombrado detrás de él, completamente desnuda mientras él estaba vestido sólo con jeans. Miró su culo apretado y quería verlo, tocarlo. Cuando había estado en el club de salud, todo lo que había conseguido era un buen vistazo de su polla. Y era agradable a la vista. Por no hablar del gusto.

Llegaron a una habitación que estaba bien iluminada y cuando él la llevó a su lado, en un primer momento pensó que era una sala de entrenamiento, hasta que realmente echó un vistazo. Sí, había un banco y pesas, bicicleta fija y otras máquinas de ejercicios.

Pero lo que más llamó su atención y la dejó sin aliento fueron las cosas que no eran definitivamente sus máquinas de ejercicio promedio.  
Había una especie de "mueble" con dos marcos separados por una barra de unos cinco pies de longitud. Tenía cadenas y restricciones colgando de él, y los marcos eran más altos que ella. Algún tipo de arnés de cuero y cadenas colgaban de una esquina y había una gran variedad de mesas y bancos. Lo que la golpeó más duro fue ver la gran X en forma de cruz contra una pared. Era de madera con restricciones en los cuatro extremos de la misma.  
Con la boca abierta, miró a Darien, que le hizo un gesto con el flogger hacia la cruz.

—La hora de tu castigo.

Ella se quedó mirando la cruz.

—No lo creo.

—Serena, —dijo Darien en un tono apenas tolerante—. Tienes dos opciones. Acepta tu castigo y continúa. O dices tu palabra de seguridad y te vas.

Mierda. Una cosa que nunca hacía era echarse atrás en un desafío. Y Dios, después de su beso y la forma en que la había tocado, estaba tan jodidamente caliente, que casi no podía soportarlo.

Ella levantó la barbilla. Una pausa.

—Está bien, —dijo entonces.

—Está bien... ¿qué? —le preguntó Darien, su voz aún más firme—. Ya has ganado un segundo castigo por tener que recordarlo una vez más.

¿Dos? Su mirada saltó a la suya y se encontró con sus ojos marrones ahumados.

—Muy bien, Maestro.

Señaló el flogger hacia la X de nuevo.

—Cara hacia adelante en la cruz de San Andrés.

Así que eso es lo que era. Su vientre revoloteaba.

—Sí, Señor. —Poco a poco se acercó a la cruz sintiéndose como si se acercara a su destino. Apretó una de sus mejillas plana contra la X mientras ella misma se acomodaba en su contra.

Darien vino detrás de ella y sentía el calor de su cuerpo junto con el roce de los pantalones a través de su culo, que estaba todavía un poco dolorido por ser azotado ayer. Su agarre era firme mientras elevaba primero una de sus manos, luego la siguiente, anclándole las muñecas con esposas de cuero. La restringió lo suficientemente alto como para que ella se pusiera de puntillas. Jadeó cuando tomó uno de sus tobillos y apretó un puño de cuero alrededor de él. Si las muñecas no estuvieran tan firmemente atadas, se habría caído.  
Cuando sujetó el otro tobillo a la cruz, muchas sensaciones la bombardearon a la vez. Sus pechos y su monte se presionaban firmemente contra la madera suave, su cuerpo desnudo abierto ampliamente y su coño tan mojado que podía oler su almizcle. El hecho de que Darien estaba mirándola desde atrás era una sensación erótica en si misma. Y ser levantada del suelo y sostenida sólo por las correas le dio la sensación de volar. Siempre con él se sentía como si estuviera volando. Era un máximo histórico en sí mismo.  
Cuando deslizó las correas de gamuza por su columna, la hizo temblar y contuvo el aliento. Inmediatamente su cuerpo se tensó. Iba a golpearla con el flogger, y ella no sabía lo mucho que dolería, teniendo en cuenta cómo su culo todavía estaba de dolorido.

—¿Cómo se siente?, —le preguntó mientras le rozaba el flogger sobre sus hombros, luego fue por la espalda a su culo.

Tuvo que tomar una respiración profunda para poder hablar.

—Bien Maestro, se siente bien. —Ella no podía verlo donde estaba parado, pero se imaginaba la sonrisa. Tenía una sonrisa tan sexy, irresistible.

Darien cepilló cada uno de sus muslos lentamente, luego las pantorrillas y los tobillos con la piel suave y acabando en sus pies. Ella estaba agradecida de que no fuera delicado cuando deslizó el flogger arriba y abajo del arco de cada uno de sus pies.

Empezó a relajarse con la caricia de la gamuza en contra de su carne, bajando los párpados. La calmó, al mismo tiempo que la excitó más. Podría acostumbrarse a esto.

El flogger rompió contra una de las mejillas de su culo y gritó. Sus ojos se ensancharon. Él la golpeó de nuevo, en la otra mejilla en esta ocasión, y las lágrimas al instante se agolparon en la parte trasera de sus ojos. Joder, eso duele. Tal vez debería gritar su palabra de seguridad e irse a la mierda de ese lugar. Pero maldito si se daría por vencida. Si te atreves... decía la nota.

Azotó los muslos, las pantorrillas, su culo una vez más e incluso la espalda. Ella gritó con cada ataque. Lo que era extraño era lo bueno que la flagelación empezaba a sentirse. Esa maldita sensación de mareo la invadió de nuevo y se sintió mareada y de alguna manera encendida. Y cuando azotó su coño, pensó que seguro se iba a perder.

_No te puedes correr sin permiso_. Al diablo con eso. Has estado allí, hecho eso, Tsukino.

Ya estaba siendo castigada por haberse venido sin su permiso. No necesitaba otro castigo para rematar. Lo que necesitaba era un buen polvo.  
Darien había azotado, probablemente solo diez veces, pero se sentía como si nunca fuera a terminar... y como si fuera a terminar demasiado pronto. Los sentimientos conflictivos la estaban volviendo loca, confundiéndola.  
De pronto se detuvo y ella se hundió frente a la cruz, su cuerpo sin vida y colgando de sus ataduras. Se le acercó por detrás, le apartó el pelo a un lado y la besó en la nuca.

—¿Cómo se sintió eso, Serena?

—Dolió como el infierno, Maestro, —murmuró.

Él dio una risa suave.

—¿Qué pasa con el placer? —Acarició su espalda con las correas de gamuza suave, el olor del cuero y su olor almizclado llenándola de calidez superado sólo por el calor de las marcas de las correas a través de su espalda, culo y muslos. A medida que avanzaba el flogger suavemente sobre su piel sentía un placer extremo directamente a través de sus huesos, suficiente para que ella gimiera de nuevo. Gimió por más.  
Darien sonrió mientras bebía en el perfume suave de Serena. Era una esencia limpia, de cítricos y un aroma que iba con su personaje de negocios, Pero para él, era delicado, excitante. Como eran las rayas de color rosa que recubrían la espalda hasta los muslos. Él sabía que ella estaba tan sensible que ya podría correrse con una orden.

Maldita sea, pero se veía tan bien atada a su cruz, su cuerpo desnudo marcado por el suyo. Tenía un cuerpo perfecto, tonificado, y le gustaba mirar su culo redondo y suave y sus largas y sexys piernas. Le gustaba ver las piernas abiertas, dejando al descubierto su coño y su carne suave, de color rosa. Su cabello castaño y sedoso rozaba los hombros y sus rasgos parecían frágiles con el pelo suelto, a diferencia de su mirada profesional.  
Su erección se tensaba contra el dril de algodón resistente de los pantalones, el material casi estrangulando su polla. Con una mano seguía acariciando el flogger sobre la espalda de Serena y usó su otra mano para desabrochar la bragueta en un intento por dar a su polla un poco de alivio.  
No ayudó ni un poco, maldita sea.

Tenía la intención de darle placer. Él jugaba al Maestro duro, pero lo que quería hacer era enseñar a Sara de lo que se trataba el placer. Ceder el control en el dormitorio mejoraría su vida, la haría más poderosa en el mundo de los negocios por tener la libertad de dejarse llevar sexualmente cuando estuviera fuera del trabajo.

Desde la primera vez que había entrado campante a su despacho y le dijo exactamente lo que quería en términos muy claros a la hora de su entrenamiento personal, le había intrigado. Era obvio que ella era una perra revienta-bolas para el mundo. Pero él sabía que debajo de esa capa dura había un lado más suave clamando por atención. El hecho de que se había sentido atraída por él desde el principio le daba ganas de enseñarle lo que era ceder el control.

—Mmmmm... hueles tan bien, — murmuró mientras acariciaba la nuca de nuevo. Extendió la mano libre hacia abajo y metió los dedos en sus pliegues lisos. Otro de esos adorables lloriqueos se levantó en ella y sonrió.

—¿Te gustaría que te follara ahora?

—Sí, Maestro. —Su respuesta rápida estaba llena de necesidad—. Quiero sentirte dentro de mí.

Darien tiró el flogger y llevó ambas manos al botón de sus pantalones. Ella estaba atada a la altura perfecta para follar.

Cuando su polla estuvo libre, la enfundó con uno de los condones que se había metido en los pantalones. Golpeó su coño con la cabeza de su erección, y ella dio un gemido y un temblor atormentó su cuerpo. La humedad de su coño mojó su polla y se acordó de lo que sintió al estar dentro de ella cuando la había tomado en el club de salud. Su entrepierna le dolía y no podía aguantar más.

Él agarró sus caderas y embistió su polla directamente en su núcleo. Serena gritó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Maldición se sentía bien envuelta alrededor de su pene, su canal tan estrecho, caliente y húmedo.  
Esos suaves sonidos se levantaron en su garganta cuando él empezó a empujar lentamente y luego retrocedió. Lentamente dentro, y fuera.

—¿Te gusta eso, nena?

—Sí, Maestro. —Su voz entrecortada—. Por favor, fóllame más duro. Más rápido.

—Esa no es la manera en que estamos jugando a este juego, Serena. —Y continuó su ritmo lento y ella presionó su culo hacia atrás contra su ingle, llevándolo más profundo—. Sé que estás cerca, pero sabes bien que no debes correrte sin permiso.

—S… sí, Maestro. —Su respiración era áspera. Se retorció, su canal sujetando su pene y él casi se perdió. Apretó los dientes y se obligó a continuar con su lenta tortura erótica que la estaba torturando a ella tanto como lo torturaba a él. Pero esto era todo sobre el control y el placer. Él lamió la piel en la curva de su cuello y llevó las manos a ahuecar sus pechos. Un grito de placer y dolor arrancó de sus labios mientras pellizcaba sus pezones duro y los retorcía.

Serena sintió como todo su cuerpo era un nervio sensible. Cada tira y afloja de la polla de Darien dentro de ella la hizo estar dolorida y la trajo tan cerca de correrse. Él era tan grueso, la llenaba, tan profundo. Pero demasiado malditamente lento.

Era un reto para ella ahora, retener su orgasmo durante el tiempo que tuviera que hacerlo. Ella nunca había fallado en nada. Ayer había tenido una opinión diferente sobre toda la cosa de "correrse sin permiso". Más o menos una mentalidad de "que te jodan". Ahora estaba decidida a mostrarle a él, y a ella misma, que podía hacerlo. Que podía controlar su cuerpo.

Si sólo pudiera conseguir que su cuerpo la escuchara.  
Él se retiró por completo e hizo un suave sonido estúpido de lloriqueo que no pudo parar. Dios, cómo lo quería de vuelta dentro de ella.  
Vio desde su vista lateral, como se deshizo de su condón en un bote de basura y para su decepción subió la cremallera sus pantalones sobre su furiosa erección. Sin embargo tuvo que sonreír, porque parecía que le dolía hacer eso.  
Darien volvió y se agachó detrás de ella.

—Es hora del siguiente castigo.

¿Acaso no era suficiente castigo follarla y dejarla colgando?  
Le desabrochó primero un tobillo, luego el otro. Ella fue capaz de llegar a la alfombra con las puntas de los pies. Hizo una pausa para dar masajes a cada uno de sus tobillos, para aliviar el dolor leve de los puños de cuero.  
Cuando se mudó a su espalda para llegar a una de las restricciones de sus muñecas, su ropa de mezclilla rozó su piel extra-sensible. Ella cerró los ojos ante la sensación que envió un hormigueo de placer a través de ella.  
Se apoderó de la cruz con la mano libre mientras él se trasladaba a la otra muñeca y con mucho cuidado la bajaba. Sus piernas temblaban y él la sostuvo por un momento, dejándola recuperar su fuerza. La besó en la longitud de su hombro, sus labios suaves contra su piel, ella apoyó la espalda contra su tibio y desnudo pecho.

—¿Estás bien, cariño?, —le preguntó mientras la tomaba por los brazos y la sujetaba para que se encontrara totalmente de pie.  
Ella realmente quería decir que no, que no estaba bien, así continuaría abrazándola, pero fue con la verdad.

—Sí, Maestro.

—Bien. —La tomó de la mano.

A medida que la llevaba, sus piernas se sentían como gelatina y su cuerpo en llamas y gritando por un orgasmo. La condujo hasta la esquina donde había una especie de pelota de color carne que le recordaba a una de esas pelotas de goma gigantes en el gimnasio que utilizaba para varios tipos de ejercicios, incluyendo ejercicios abdominales y ejercicios cardiovasculares. Se veía casi como esas bolas de brincar en las que los niños rebotaban arriba y abajo. Había tenido una cuando era niña. Las pelotas en el gimnasio no tienen asas, por supuesto.

Llegaron a la pelota, y Darien le soltó la mano para tomarla desde la esquina. Sus ojos se abrieron. ¡Tenía un enorme consolador en ella! Y tenía un mango justo en frente de la polla de goma. Su mirada saltó a la suya y él hizo un gesto hacia la pelota.

—Sube en la parte superior y entierra el consolador en tu coño. Vas a montar, nena. —Le dio una palmada en el trasero, lo que la hizo gritar por el dolor en su culo dolorido. Con una mirada cautelosa, se acercó a la pelota, Darien después de ella. Lo sostuvo aún, la polla de goma estacada hacia arriba. Su corazón latía con fuerza mientras se colocaba el consolador por debajo de ella y comenzaba a deslizarse por el eje.

—Jesucristo, —murmuró, sintiendo como si estuviera deslizándose por un poste de teléfono—. Creo que es demasiado grande, Maestro.

—Sigue bajando en él antes de que yo 'ayude', —dijo, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Ella lanzó una mirada hacia él y vio su expresión firme. Oh, por supuesto, él ayudaría. La bajaría sobre ella y estaría dentro de su coño antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de adaptarse.

La maldita cosa era tan gruesa y larga que sus ojos se humedecieron, mientras ella lo tomaba centímetro a centímetro. Se aferró a la manija para mantener el equilibrio. Estaba mojada y lo suficientemente resbaladiza como para estar tomándola en su interior, sólo que no tan rápido.

—Date prisa, Serena. —Su tono era de desaprobación.

—Sí, Maestro, —dijo con los dientes apretados.

Por último, tenía toda la cosa dentro de su cuerpo y ella casi se desplomó con alivio. En lugar de eso, mantuvo su compostura, pero no se movió mientras trataba de acostumbrarme a la sensación del consolador en su núcleo. La maldita cosa empujaba tan profundamente dentro de ella que tenía miedo de moverse.

—Rebota.  
Su boca se abrió y su mirada se encontró con la suya.

—¿Hago qué? ¿Maestro?

Tenía los brazos cruzados todavía sobre su pecho y su mirada era severa.

—Sostente a la manija y haz rebotar la pelota hacia arriba y hacia abajo de manera que te esté follando.

—Uh... — Ella agarró el mango lo suficientemente duro como para que los nudillos le dolieran.

—Ahora, Serena.

Su tono era tan fuerte que casi soltó un "jódete", pero frenó su temperamento.  
Tragó saliva, empujó con sus pies, rebotó y gritó.

—Duele, Maestro.

—No te detengas.

Jódete, jódete, jódete. Serena apretó los dientes y empezó a saltar arriba y abajo. El dolor hizo que sus ojos se humedecieran un poco más, pero a medida que se acostumbraba a follar el consolador, empezó a sentirse bien. Realmente bien. Su respiración se aceleró y la transpiración mojó su piel mientras ella se sonrojaba de pies a cabeza. Su culo quemaba, ya que se frotaba contra la pelota, sus pechos rebotaban y su cabello rozaba sus hombros con cada movimiento.

Las sensaciones se enrollaban en su interior hasta que fueron casi demasiado increíbles para que las resista. La polla de goma se sentía como si estuviera tocando su vientre, donde la sensación de aleteo se estaba intensificando. Sus pechos se sentían tan pesados, sus pezones dolían tanto, y todo su cuerpo estaba en llamas.

Había estado tan concentrada rebotando arriba y abajo sobre el balón, que no había prestado ninguna atención a Darien. Cuando dejó de enfocarse en la pelota follándola, ella miró a Darien y paró completamente. Estaba desnudo, acariciando su polla de las bolas a la punta mientras la miraba.

**Continuara…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tomándolo Personalmente**

**Hola chicas aquí os dejamos los 2 últimos capis. Déjennos Review eso nos hace felices jejej. Saludos.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Cheyenne Mccray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Talking it Personal o en español que es Tomándolo Personalmente los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Serena se veía tan caliente en esa pelota de follar que Darien quiso estrellarla contra el suelo y tomarla ahí mismo. Caminó los pocos metros necesarios para llegar a ella, la agarró por los brazos y la levantó de la pelota. La pelota cayó mientras daba un pequeño grito y la tuvo en la colchoneta de ejercicio en cuestión de segundos, las caderas entre sus muslos, su polla apretada contra el vientre.

Ella abrió la boca mientras lo miraba. Se sentía salvaje y primitivo mientras molía su erección contra su vientre y le tomaba la boca con toda la necesidad que había estado acumulando en él desde que había enviado ese Blogger, hoy más temprano. Había previsto esto, deseaba esto y casi no podía evitar hundir su polla en su coño.

Dominó su boca, su lengua tomando el control. Ella gimió mientras chupaba su lengua dentro y luego le mordió el labio duro, antes de lamer el punto que había mordido. Salvajes, bárbaros impulsos lo asaltaron y tuvo que contenerlos bien, antes de asolarla. Quería hundir sus dientes en su cuello, morder sus pezones, y luego darle la vuelta y tomarla por la espalda como un animal que domina a su hembra.

Los intensos sentimientos de propiedad eran casi abrumadores. Sólo había conocido a esta mujer durante unas semanas, pero ya sentía como si fuera suya, y él no la dejaría ir. Su beso fue tan feroz que luchó contra él. Interrumpió el beso, dándole la oportunidad de respirar antes de tomar su boca de nuevo. Había apoyado las manos a ambos lados del pecho de Serena y mientras la besaba, metió la polla en contra de la suavidad de su vientre.

Maldita sea, se estaba perdiendo en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Nunca había tenido una mujer que le afectara de esta manera antes, nunca. Sus músculos se tensaron mientras luchaba para evitar golpear dentro de ella. Había cosas que tenía que hacer con ella antes de dar ese paso. De pronto él se apartó. Los ojos de Serena estaban muy abiertos, su cara estaba enrojecida, los labios rojos e hinchados, y sus ojos oscurecidos. Su pecho subía y bajaba con cada dura respiración que tomaba.

Su propia respiración era tan fuerte que su pecho le dolía con el poder de la misma. Apartó la mirada de ella y trató de concentrarse en las restricciones en cada esquina de la colchoneta. La había establecido sobre una colchoneta, pero una muy especial que tenía restricciones ajustables en cada esquina.

—¿Q…qué estás haciendo, Maestro? —Sonaba como si apenas pudiera hablar.

—¿Me estas cuestionando, Serena? —Su voz tembló cuando contestó, lo que le molestó, e hizo un suave gruñido.

Ella movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

—No, Maestro.

Serena Tsukino en realidad parecía delicada, inocente e incapaz de ser la poderosa mujer de negocios que realmente era. Le había dado el control total y completo a él, y probablemente ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo lejos que había llegado. Ella era la _suya_, y eso era todo lo que había. Podría tomarle su tiempo, pero en su momento se daría cuenta.

Restringió sus tobillos con gruesos grilletes de hierro, abriéndola tan amplia como la colchoneta. En poco tiempo también había restringido sus muñecas en su lugar. Sí, esta era sin duda la forma en que le gustaba. Abierta para su placer. Darien se puso a horcajadas sobre su pecho y se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando las palmas de las manos en el piso, arriba de la cabeza de Serena, de modo que su pene le tocó los labios. Sus hermosos ojos azules clavados en los suyos, mientras ella lo llevaba dentro de la seda tibia de su boca.

Apretó los dientes con la necesidad de venirse y tenerla tragando su semen. El dolor de retrasar su orgasmo tensó todos los músculos de su cuerpo, provocándole dolor. Era un entrenador profesional, en perfecto estado, pero ahora se sentía casi débil, los brazos temblando mientras follaba su boca.

El clímax que iba a experimentar flotaba, esperando a liberarse. Pero él tenía el poder de contenerse hasta el momento adecuado. Serena hizo suaves gemidos mientras movía su erección dentro y fuera de su boca. La forma en que arremolinaba su lengua por la cabeza de su pene y lo chupaba, le hizo apretar los dientes, aún más fuerte, y tuvo que forzar un mayor control sobre sí mismo.

Cuando había tomado todo lo que pudo, sacó su polla húmeda de su boca. La arrastró por su mejilla, a lo largo del centro de su pecho y su vientre a medida que avanzaba por su cuerpo extendido.

Tomó una vez más su boca en un beso castigador. Viajó desde sus labios a su cuello, chupando y lamiendo un camino hacia el hueco de su garganta. Concentró su exploración en ese lugar y ella arqueó la espalda, diciéndole sin palabras que quería que él chupara sus pechos.

El salvajismo primitivo se levantó en él de nuevo y se movió hasta el lugar donde la curva de su cuello se encontraba con su hombro, y mordió. Serena gritó fuerte. Mordió y succionó la piel, dejando una marca con fuerza animal. Estaba más allá del simple chupetón que un adolescente pudiera dar. Era su marca, al igual que las rayas de color rosa a través de su trasero.

Se arrastró por su cuerpo, haciendo una pausa para succionar y morder sus pezones. Con cada marca que hizo con sus dientes, Serena gemía, gemía y gritaba.  
El fuego lamió sus venas, mientras se abría paso por su cuerpo, besando un sendero que conducía al lugar en el que mas quería estar justo en este momento. Tenía que saborearla. El almizcle de Serena era fuerte a medida que se acercaba a su coño. Llegó a su montículo y le acarició el recortado vello rubio. Utilizó sus dedos para separar sus pliegues, hundió la cara contra su coño y se adentró en la crema dulce entre sus muslos.

La forma en que Darien fue lamiendo, chupando, mordiendo el clítoris de Serena, era alucinante. El vértigo se apoderó de ella otra vez y pensó que se iba a desmayar por las sensaciones extremas. Deslizó sus manos por debajo de su culo y la devoró con tal intensidad que iba a perderse. Su barba de una noche raspaba el interior de los muslos y los labios de su coño, y su pelo negro largo hasta los hombros era como la seda sobre su piel.

Ella sabía que no serviría de nada, y aún así tiró en contra de sus limitaciones, luchando contra ellas, al mismo tiempo que luchaba contra el clímax.

—Darien, Darien, Darien, —sollozó—. Por favor, Maestro, tengo que venirme. _Tengo _que…

—No. —Él habló entre lamidas de su clítoris—. Vas a esperar hasta que esté listo para hacerte llegar al clímax. Cuando te folle.

—¡Entonces fóllame ahora! —Casi gritó las palabras, y luego añadió—, Maestro.

—Cuando esté listo. —La forma ruda en que lo dijo le hizo darse cuenta de que su mendicidad sólo iba a hacer que la tortura sexual fuera interminable.

No es que no estuviera disfrutando de cada cosa que hacía con ella. Pero una persona sólo tomaba tanto como podía, y ella estaba tan cerca del borde que se estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil no caer sobre él. Sin embargo, una vez más la sensación de volar se apoderó de ella y trató de bajar a tierra para evitar perderlo.

Mientras que lamía su coño, deslizó una de sus manos de debajo de su culo y comenzó a follarla con dos dedos.

¡Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios!

Golpeó su coño, sus nudillos golpeando su carne suave y lo suficientemente fuerte como para que doliera y sin embargo haciéndolo sentir tan increíblemente bueno, al mismo tiempo. Demasiado bueno.

Ella lo sintió con su otra mano lubricar su dedo en sus jugos. Antes de que pudiera comprender lo que iba a hacer a continuación, empujó uno de los dedos más allá del anillo apretado de su ano y comenzó a follarla allí con él. Ella casi se levantó de la lona, esposas y todo.

Serena gritó y golpeó contra el asalto de la boca y las manos. Nunca había pensado que tomar cualquier cosa en el culo pudiera sentirse bien o ser erótico, pero estaba más allá de lo erótico. En sus más salvajes sueños, nunca habría creído que estaría acostada aquí, restringida, su trasero dolorido de ser azotado, su culo todavía picando por la paliza de ayer, los pezones doloridos después de que Darien los retorciera con tanta fuerza, y con un ataque sensual a su clítoris, su núcleo, su culo. Por no hablar de que aún podía sentir la sensación del consolador de la pelota de follar todo el camino hasta el ombligo.

_¡Es demasiado! ¡Dios, es demasiado!_

La fuerza de su necesidad de venirse causó que las lágrimas fluyeran por los lados de su cara y que gemidos y gritos se levantaran de sus labios. Ya no se atrevió a rogar a Darien. Sólo la haría esperar más tiempo.

Darien levantó la cabeza y soltó un gruñido que sintió directamente en su núcleo. Sus ojos prácticamente brillaban. Se veía tan salvaje, como si apenas fuera capaz de frenar el hambre y el fuego que quería consumirlos a los dos.  
Se puso de rodillas, retirando los dedos de su coño y culo, y alzándose sobre sus rodillas, sin apartar los ojos de ella. Sí, definitivamente parecía que quería comerla.

Que soltara su coño y su culo debería haberle dado un poco de alivio, pero no lo hizo en absoluto. Ella casi no podía respirar y el calor corría arriba y abajo de su cuerpo. Por la forma en que la estaba mirando, bien podría haber continuado su asalto erótico.

Con sólo un momento de pausa, pero aún así demasiado lento, él tiró el envoltorio del condón a un lado de la colchoneta, lo abrió y enfundó su polla.

_¡Gracias, gracias!_

Dio otro gruñido y se inclinó sobre ella para hacer saltar el resorte de las esposas en una muñeca, luego la otra, antes de soltar las de los tobillos. Contuvo la respiración mientras se arrodillaba entre sus piernas con sus brazos enganchados debajo de sus rodillas.

Darien metió la polla en ella tan duro y rápido, que la tomó completamente por sorpresa. Gritó tan fuerte que su garganta dolió y casi llegó al clímax. Su coño hacía suaves espasmos, sujetando su polla y amenazaba con echarla a un orgasmo en toda regla.

Por la forma en que las sostenía, sus rodillas estaban apretadas contra su pecho mientras su boca se encontraba con la suya y él la besaba en forma dura y feroz. Sentía como si fuera un guerrero de la antigüedad, conquistándola, reclamándola para si. Y ella quería que lo hiciera. En ese momento podía tomarla, tenerla, quedársela. Ella se había perdido. O tal vez era que él la había encontrado. Fuera lo que fuese, ella era suya.

El calor la desbordó como si estuviera en un horno. El sudor corría por su frente hacia un lado de su cara, uniéndose con sus lágrimas de necesidad. Su cabello estaba húmedo de sudor.

Darien se levantó mientras golpeaba en ella tan duro y fiero que estaba amoratándola. Su pelo largo le colgaba de la cara en mechas mojadas, y las gotas de sudor caían sobre sus pechos. Los aromas de la testosterona, el sudor y el sexo la rodeaban, la llenaban.

Casi salió de su boca. Casi le rogó mientras su cuerpo se asentaba en el borde. Apretó los dientes y se aferró a él, clavó las cuidadas uñas en su culo, presionándolo con más fuerza contra ella, incluso mientras él ponía sus tobillos hacia arriba alrededor de su cuello. Justo cuando pensaba que iba a perder el conocimiento por la necesidad, Darien gritó.

—Ahora, Serena. ¡Ahora!

Serena gritó. Más alto y más largo de lo que lo había hecho antes y su garganta dolió aún más. Sin embargo, apenas lo sintió mientras el clímax más potente de su vida se hacía cargo. Continuó golpeando en ella mientras sensación tras sensación explotaba dentro y fuera de su cuerpo. Nada en la tierra podría explicar lo que le estaba pasando. Ahora estaba realmente volando, dando vueltas.

A través de la visión borrosa vio a Darien, su tensa la mandíbula y una mirada de triunfo en sus ojos mientras seguía follándola. Se retorció y luchó contra él, necesitando que las fuertes contracciones en su vagina se detuvieran. Pero no se atrevía a rogarle.

De repente, Darien gritó y echó atrás la cabeza. Su polla pulsó en su interior, palpitando, pulsando y latiendo mientras su centro se abría y cerraba a su alrededor. Redujo la velocidad de sus golpes, pero siguió hasta que finalmente sus tobillos resbalaron de su cuello y la ayudó a acomodarse totalmente en el suelo.

Se derrumbó parcialmente sobre ella, su peso fijándola a la colchoneta. Sus pechos sudorosos presionaban uno contra el otro y ambos estaban jadeando, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Darien deslizó su polla de su núcleo y rodó sobre su costado, sosteniendo su cuerpo sudoroso contra el suyo. Pensó que tal vez escuchaba su corazón tronando tan fuerte como el suyo. Le dio un beso en la parte superior de su cabello húmedo y se estremeció contra ella, como si experimentara la última oleada de su propio orgasmo.

Cuando pensaba que se iba a dormirse allí mismo, en sus brazos, él gimió y se levantó para mirarla. Le dirigió una sonrisa sexy y le dijo.

—Hay cosas por las que vale la pena esperar, ¿no te parece?

Ella le dio una sonrisa saciada.

—Definitivamente sí, Maestrazo.

Su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca.

—¿Maestrazo?

—Mmm-hmm. —Estaba demasiado aletargada para moverse—. Y me puedes dominar en cualquier momento que desees.

Darien corrió uno de sus dedos por su pecho húmedo.

—No dejaré que te olvidas de eso, sabes.

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—Todavía no puedo creer esto. Cuánto me encantó todo lo que me hiciste. Él le dirigió una mirada divertida.

—¿Todo?

Miró hacia el techo y sacudió la cabeza otra vez, con el pelo húmedo moviéndose por debajo de ella con el movimiento.

—No creo que nunca me haya sentido así, tan...

—¿Feliz?, —dijo y ella lo miró—. ¿Relajada? ¿Saciada?

Era su turno de sonreír.

—Sí, algo así.

Su expresión era un poco más seria cuando dijo:

—¿No te sientes como si una gran cantidad del peso del mundo se hubiera levantado de tus hombros?

—Lo hago. —La revelación la sorprendió, enviando un hormigueo a través de su piel sensible—. Nunca me he sentido tan... tan...

—¿Libre?, —continuó arrastrando su dedo hacia arriba y abajo de su pecho—. ¿Sin trabas?

—Creo que es una manera de decirlo, —le gustaba mirarlo. Era tan apuesto, e incluso más atractivo aún después de haber tenido las más magnificas relaciones sexuales del universo.

—Más aún. Me siento como si pudiera conquistar el mundo, como si nada pudiera interponerse en mi camino.

Darien se inclinó y rozó sus labios sobre los de ella antes de levantar la cabeza.

—Esa es la belleza de ceder el control en algunas partes de tu vida. Te hace libre.

**Continuara…**


	6. Chapter 6 Final

**Tomándolo Personalmente**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Cheyenne Mccray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Talking it Personal o en español que es Tomándolo Personalmente los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Serena salió de la reunión de la junta con su confianza habitual y la satisfacción de haber hecho todo lo que se propuso hacer. Los empleados de ventas y de marketing sabían lo que se esperaba de ellos con los nuevos productos creados para poner en marcha en un par de meses, y había informado a los de atención al cliente del riguroso entrenamiento que iban a estar pasando. Su trabajo había sido de mala calidad en los últimos tiempos, y era totalmente inaceptable.

Era increíble. Después de un mes de pasar tiempo con Darien, de ser sumisa con él en el dormitorio o en cualquier otro lugar que tuvieran relaciones sexuales, su nivel de confianza había aumentado aún más. Ella mantenía el mismo nivel de control en el mundo de los negocios que siempre había tenido, sólo que era más feliz de lo que nunca había sido.

Cuando llegó a su oficina, cerró la pesada puerta detrás de ella, cruzó la alfombra de felpa a su escritorio de caoba. Estaba sentada en su silla ejecutiva muy cómoda y se echó hacia atrás por un momento. Su mente seguía girando sobre lo que tenía que hacer hoy. Tenía unos pocos clientes con quien ponerse en contacto, otra reunión con todos sus gerentes, y luego el día llegaría a su fin.

Era viernes, y después del trabajo sería el momento de ella y Darien para "jugar". Una sonrisa curvó la comisura de sus labios mientras abría uno de sus cajones y recogía el flogger de ante negro. Ahora lo guardaba en su oficina todo el tiempo, y sólo tocarlo hizo que su coño se humedeciera y que sus pezones dolieran en anticipación a esta noche. No sabía lo que estarían haciendo, pero sabía que lo que fuera sería emocionante.

Su teléfono celular sonó y comprobó el identificador de llamadas. Darien. Su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró y guardó de nuevo el flogger en el cajón. Pulsó el botón de su auricular para responder a su llamada.

—Hola, Maestro, —murmuró. Fuera de la habitación o en otras situaciones sexuales, no se refería a él como maestro, pero a veces realmente la excitaba llamarlo así mientras estaba en el trabajo. Se sentía traviesa y juguetona.

—Hola bebé. —Su voz baja, sexy la hizo hormiguear aún más y se imaginó la mirada llena de humo en sus ojos que ella había llegado a amar. Le gustaba todo de él.

—¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?

Ella cerró los ojos y lo imaginó en su escritorio, su largo pelo negro hasta los hombros resaltado por la iluminación fluorescente. Estaría usando una camiseta de gimnasia sin mangas, flexionando sus bíceps esculpidos mientras sostenía el teléfono en su oído. Como de costumbre, tendría un aspecto absolutamente delicioso, y quería comérselo todo.

—Estoy pensando en ti. —Ella corrió la lengua por el labio inferior—. Imaginando chupar esa gran polla tuya, llevándote profundo dentro de mi boca.

Un gruñido bajo, sensual llegó a través del teléfono.

—Estoy devorando tu gusto dulce, con mi cabeza entre tus muslos, tus manos en mi pelo, y estás haciendo esos sonidos de gimoteos adorables.  
Serena casi gimió con las imágenes que estaban creando.

—Tócate a ti misma. —Su voz era baja y ronca, y de mando—. Frota tu clítoris.

Ella dio un grito ahogado.

—¿Aquí? ¿Ahora?

—Estás en tu oficina o no estaríamos hablando de chupar mi polla.

Su mirada se centró en la puerta de la oficina grande.

—Debería cerrar la puerta.

—No, nena. —Su orden fue completamente excitante—. Tira de la falda hasta la cintura y fóllate a ti misma con los dedos. Imagina que soy yo.

Se mordió el labio inferior y calzó su falda en la cintura mientras continuaba observando la puerta de su oficina. Dio un suave gemido cuando separó los muslos y se metió los dedos en sus pliegues. Todo lo que llevaba debajo de la falda eran sus medias hasta el muslo porque Darien le había ordenado no usar bragas o tanga debajo de la ropa.

—Sí, —dijo—. Eso es. Puedo imaginarte dando vueltas a tu clítoris con el dedo.

Se estremeció por la necesidad y el peligro de ser atrapados.

—¿Estás acariciando tu pene?

—Estoy de pie junto a mi escritorio, mis pantalones cortos hasta los muslos, pensando en ti mientras me paso la mano arriba y abajo de mi erección.

La imagen fue suficiente para aumentar la excitación de Serena hasta tal el punto que podría llegar con apenas su orden. Se quejó en voz alta.

—Quiero tu polla dentro de mí, Darien.

—Mete dos de tus dedos en tu coño. —Darien dio un gemido—. Siénteme, bombeando mis caderas, conduciéndome en ti tan duro que te hago gritar.

—Oh, Dios mío. —Serena se retorció contra su mano—. Siento tus caderas entre mis muslos. Todavía estoy dolorida por la paliza que me diste por ser una chica mala.

El sonido de su respiración era un poco más pesado.

—¿Estás usando el auricular para que ambas manos están libres?

—Sí. —Bombeaba sus dedos dentro y fuera de su coño, sin importarle en absoluto si alguien entraba por esa puerta. No podría verla desde la cintura para abajo, de todos modos.

—Toma tu mano libre y deslízala dentro de tu sostén y pellizca uno de tus pezones, —ordenó.

—¿Qué? —Contuvo la respiración e hizo más lento el movimiento de su mano en su canal.

—Haz lo que te digo, Serena, o te castigaré tan pronto como te vea esta noche.

La idea de su clase de castigo envió una emoción a través de su vientre. Sin embargo, odiaba también decepcionarlo. Levantó la mano, sus ojos todavía en la puerta de la oficina, y deslizó sus dedos en su chaqueta ajustada y por debajo de la copa de encaje de su sujetador hasta que llegó a su pezón.

—Pellízcalo. Duro. —Era como si pudiera verla—. Estoy acariciando mi polla mas duro, imaginando que haces lo que te digo.

Serena no pudo evitar un gemido apenas pellizcó su pezón y metió sus dedos dentro y fuera de su coño.

—Esto es tan caliente... Maestro.

Le dio un sonido bajo de aprobación.

—Saca los dedos fuera de tu coño y saborea tus jugos para mí.

Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa. Nunca había tenido a hacer eso antes.

—Sarah... —dijo en un tono de advertencia.

—Lo hago. —Se sentía sin aliento mientras sacaba la mano de su coño y metía dos dedos en su boca y los chupaba. Su almizcle en su mano era fuerte, y probó el mismo sabor que cuando él la había besado después de lamerla ahí abajo a ella. Sólo que esto era más intenso e increíblemente excitante.

—Mmmm... me encanta tu sabor. —Sonó como si su respiración se hubiera acelerado—. Ahora acaricia tu clítoris. Tócate a ti misma hasta que creas que te vas a venir. Y no dejes de pellizcarte los pezones. —Hizo una pausa y se quejó antes de añadir—, ¿Estás haciendo lo que te dije que hagas?

—Sí, Señor. —El pensamiento de ser capturada agregaba una excitación adicional a su emoción. El sujetador se había deslizado por debajo de sus pechos y sus pezones eran grandes y evidentes a través del material de la chaqueta ajustada. Mina siempre golpeaba, pero ¿qué si esta vez no lo hacía?

—¿Preocupada por ser atrapada? —preguntó, como si le leyera el pensamiento.

—Sí. —Apenas podía hablar por su necesidad de llegar al clímax—. ¿Puedo venirme ahora, Maestro?

—No, —dijo y ella gimió de nuevo—. ¡Quita tus manos de tu coño y pezones y endereza tu ropa.

—¿Quieres que me detenga? —Parpadeó—. Pero tengo tanto que venirme...

—¿Qué te he enseñado acerca de la gratificación retrasada? —dijo en un tono exigente—. Si discutes conmigo de nuevo, Serena, te voy a castigar por eso esta noche.

—Sí, Señor. —Le dolía el coño y los pechos mientras se reorganizaba la falda, tiraba de su sujetador de nuevo sobre sus pechos y se ajustaba la chaqueta. Necesitaba ir al baño y lavarse el almizcle de los dedos.

Como si aun leyera su mente, Darien dijo:

—Quiero que lamas tus jugos de tus dedos, y no te laves las manos.  
Llevó las palmas de las manos a su escritorio.

—¡Darien!

—Eso es un castigo, bebé. Te dije que no discutieras conmigo.

—Pero…

—¿Estás pidiendo un castigo, Serena?

—No, Maestro, —respondió, pensando en cómo podría conseguir pasar su reunión con los gerentes y no dar la mano o acercarse demasiado a nadie.

—Ahora chúpate los dedos. —Obedeció mientras él continuaba—. Te voy a recoger esta noche a las siete. Usa algo sexy.

—Sí, Señor. —Un estremecimiento corrió por su vientre. No sabía qué esperar cuando él la recogía. Le gustaba mantener las cosas como una sorpresa y sólo le decía en que forma debía vestir y cuando la recogería. La mantenía en vilo, preguntándose qué haría con ella luego, o que le haría hacer.

—Buena chica. —Bajó la voz y ella sintió como si estuviera cepillando sus labios sobre su oreja—. Te veré esta noche, nena.

—Adiós,— dijo justo antes de desconectarse.

La casa de Serena era grande, moderna, eficiente y le encantaba. En su cocina, todos sus electrodomésticos eran de acero inoxidable, sus encimeras de granito, y sus muebles de madera de cerezo. El suelo era de grandes baldosas de Toscana y había tenido un diseñador de interiores decorando todas sus habitaciones, incluyendo su gimnasio y habitaciones de huéspedes.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea de su sala de ejercicios. Sin duda, no era nada como la de Darien, a pesar de que habían hecho buen uso de ella un par de veces. A veces se quedaban y jugaban en su casa, a veces en la de ella.

Una vez más, Serena miró su reflejo en el espejo del pasillo. Llevaba un vestido de satén de estilo oriental que terminaba unas tres pulgadas por encima de las rodillas y tenía cuello mao. El vestido era azul mar, por lo que resaltaba el azul de sus ojos. Palillos chinos con incrustaciones sostenían su pelo. No llevaba medias de nylon y tenía tacones con correas. Que la aspen si no se veía bien.

Una cosa acerca de ella era que no tenía escasez de confianza en sí misma. No era una mujer que se interesara en opiniones de los demás de ella... pero sí importaba lo que Darien pensaba de ella. Tal vez estaba comenzando a preocuparse demasiado por él.

La campanilla de la puerta sonó y recogió su bolso que combinaba con el estilo oriental de la repisa debajo del espejo y sus tacones resonaron en el azulejo, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de entrada. Así como no le gustaba que la hicieran esperar, ella no hacía que los demás esperaran por ella.

Cuando abrió la puerta estuvo acerca de fundirse al ver a Darien. Vestía un traje negro que sólo aumentaba su poderosa presencia. Su cabello negro hacía contraste con el negro del traje, al igual que sus ojos azules, contrastaban con su pelo.

—Hermosa. —Acarició su mejilla con los nudillos, tan ligeramente que se estremeció—. Eres siempre la mujer más bella que conozco.

—Gracias. —Serena sonrió—. Te ves muy bien también, —dijo y él mostró su sonrisa-para-morir.

Tomó la mano de Darien cuando la sostuvo levantada para ella. Cuando salían, él era siempre el caballero. Era sólo cuando jugaban su juego de roles que ella actuaba como la esclava servil, lo cual encontraba sorprendentemente erótico.

Antes de Darien, había pensado en lo que los hombres llaman caballerosidad, como machismo. Ahora tenía una apreciación completamente diferente de los hombres que trataban a las mujeres con ese tipo de respeto.

Sí, antes de Darien, había estado muy tensa. Como siempre, hablaban de todo bajo el sol. Durante el mes pasado habían aprendido mucho el uno del otro. Habían hablado de sus padres y sus tres hermanos, así como de su madre divorciada y su padre. Hablaron sobre su trabajo y sus clientes, incluso los deportes y sus artistas favoritos.

Algo que la había sorprendido por completo acerca de este pedazo de hombre, era que le gustaba el arte, e incluso iban a un espectáculo o una sinfonía de vez en cuando. En el último mes habían ido a un par de juegos de entrenamiento de primavera, un ballet, una obra de teatro, una película, y a comer todos los sábados y domingos. Durante la semana tendían a pasar más tiempo en casa de Serena porque estaba más cerca de su trabajo, desde ahí, Darien viajaba por todo el valle a trabajar con sus clientes.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, llegaron a una hermosa casa antigua en las estribaciones de Catalina. Era una casa de dos pisos con grandes columnas, una puerta de entrada que destacaba y un camino pavimentado circular con una fuente de agua enorme en el medio. La casa estaba iluminada brillantemente, candelabros de cristal visibles a través de las ventanas grandes, así como un grupo de gente bien vestida. Al parecer, la había llevado a una fiesta a juzgar por lo que ella podía ver en la casa y varios coches aparcados en la calzada.

Darien no dio ninguna explicación, simplemente dio la vuelta a su lado del vehículo para asistirla al salir del bajo coche deportivo. Le gustaba sorprenderla acerca de lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación. Era la parte bromista de su personalidad y tal vez la dominante, también, dado que él deseaba hacerla esperar por todo.

La noche olía a agua de la fuente y los aromas del desierto. Todavía era primavera y el viento era fresco contra su piel. Darien se sentía tibio y confortable a su lado mientras la guiaba hacia la casa con su mano en la parte baja de su espalda.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, simplemente abrió la puerta y caminó dentro. Al parecer se trataba de un encuentro pequeño, íntimo y había varias personas mezclándose, comiendo bocadillos y bebiendo copas de champán.

Antes de que nadie pareciera notarlos, la escoltó hacia una pareja mayor. El hombre tenía el pelo castaño entrecano y llevaba un esmoquin negro elegante como cualquier otro hombre en la habitación. Sus penetrantes ojos eran de un azul brillante y le dijeron que era fuerte, inteligente y no un hombre con el que se juega.

La mujer estaba elegante en su esbelto vestido negro, su pelo rubio recogido en una trenza francesa clásica. Sus ojos azules eran del mismo color del mar caliente que los de Darien y tenían la misma intensidad.

—Mamá, papá, esta es Serena Tsukino. —Darien le sonrió—. Serena, estos son mis padres, Selene y Armando.

Serena se sorprendió por el hecho de que Darien la hubiera llevado a conocer a sus padres, pero sonrió.

—Un placer, —dijo mientras Armando Chiba tomaba su mano y rozaba sus labios con los nudillos.

—Que joven mujer tan bella, —dijo Armando con una sonrisa mientras le soltaba la mano y golpeaba a su hijo en la espalda.

Se sorprendió aún más cuando Selene la saludó familiarmente y la besó en la mejilla.

—Ya era hora de que Darien te trajera aquí. —Cuando se separaron, Selene le dio a Serena una sonrisa brillante—. Nos ha dicho mucho acerca de ti y hemos estado esperando realmente tener la oportunidad de conocerte.

Serena miró a Darien, sorprendida de que hubiera hablado de ella a sus padres. Él pasó la mano por la parte baja de su espalda. Su contacto y el genuino saludo de sus padres llenaron el pecho de Serena con un calor confortable.

—Hoy es el quincuagésimo aniversario de mamá y papá, —dijo Darien mientras miraba a su madre y su padre.

—Eso es maravilloso. —Serena lo decía con todo su corazón. Sus propios padres se habían divorciado cuando ella era todavía una niña—. Felicitaciones.

Hablaron un poco más con sus padres antes de trasladarse. Demasiado nerviosa para comer cualquiera de los entremeses, se negó cuando Darien le ofreció.

Sirvió a cada uno una copa de champán en flautas de cristal fino antes de trasladarse a mezclarse con otros huéspedes.

—Mi hermano Nicolás y su novia Rei, —dijo Darien, mientras los presentaba.

—Serena Tsukino.

Serena dio la mano a los dos, sonrió y conversó, viéndose a gusto de estar en casa de sus padres y conociendo a su familia. Darien no pudo evitar una sonrisa al pensar en cómo su hermano y Rei se habían conocido. Nicolás era profesor universitario y Rei había sido su estudiante de segundo año. Ella era joven, pero preparada, inteligente y madura.

Darien y sus tres hermanos estaban todos en el bondage y la dominación, y habían compartido a menudo las mujeres en el pasado. Una vez que sus hermanos se habían comprometido o casado, eso, por supuesto, había terminado. Darien había pensado que iba a perder el dulce placer que él y otro hombre pueden dar a una mujer. Le encantaba ver las miradas de éxtasis en sus caras por lo que los hombres podían ofrecer juntos. Se había entregado a sus propias fantasías y había estado con más de una mujer a la vez, pero había algo dulce y placentero en ayudar a una mujer a experimentar sus más profundos y oscuros deseos.

Pero una vez que se encontró con Serena, sus sentimientos cambiaron. Oh sí, él quería darle todos los placeres que pudiera, con la excepción de compartirla con otro hombre. De ninguna manera en el infierno iba a compartirla con nadie.

Posteriormente se desplazaron y se hicieron las presentaciones con su hermano policía, Zafiro, y la mujer que había sido su novia del instituto antes de que ella lo dejara después de la graduación y se fuera del estado. Quince años más tarde, Zafiro detuvo a Mina por exceso de velocidad y se habían enamorado de nuevo. No esperaron por un compromiso. En su lugar, se dirigieron inmediatamente a Las Vegas para casarse y volaron a París de luna de miel.

Finalmente se encontraron con el tercer hermano de Darien, Andrew, y su novia Lita. Darien hizo una sonrisa ahogada. Lita se ruborizó de un rojo furioso como lo hacía cada vez que veía a Darien. Cuando Andrew tuvo su primera cita con Lita, Andrew y Darien había pasado la noche complaciéndola, junto con su amigo, Malachite Richards. Había sido un grupo de cuatro, el que probablemente no olvidaría nunca. Honestamente no creía que Lita lamentara esa noche, pero se veía muy linda cada vez que se sonrojaba alrededor suyo y de Malachite.

Sin embargo, ¿compartir a Serena? Nunca. En lo que a él se refería, ella era _suya_.

Después de un par de horas de llegar a conocer a la familia de Darien, mezclándose con los otros huéspedes y disfrutar de una comida formal en la mesa, la cabeza de Serena estaba dando vueltas por demasiado champán. Casi como la sensación de vértigo que a menudo obtenía del sexo increíble con Darien.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Darien se disculpó del otro grupo, diciendo que necesitaban un poco de aire fresco. Estaba demasiado borracha para darse cuenta de que estaba guiándola al piso de arriba hasta que estaban en el piso superior. La condujo por un pasillo, a través de un hermoso dormitorio y salió a un balcón que rodeaba la parte trasera de la casa. Las vides crecían en abundancia, derramándose desde el techo por encima de ellos, en el porche. Más vides se habían arrastrado hasta la casa a deslizarse por la barandilla. La brisa traía algo dulce, como madreselva y rosas.

—Por aquí, nena. —Darien la tomó por el codo—. Hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

Cuando llegaron a un extremo del balcón, contuvo el aliento ante la visión de las luces de la ciudad de Tucson extendiéndose a través del desierto. Una alfombra de diamantes estaba delante de ellos. Debido a que el Observatorio Nacional Kitt Peak estaba tan cerca, hacía años la ciudad había tenido que cambiar todas las farolas a un color naranja suave en lugar de un blanco brillante, porque las luces habían estado interfiriendo con la capacidad del observatorio para estudiar los cielos.

Serena se aferró al borde del balcón mientras miraba hacia la noche maravillosamente clara. Darien se situó detrás de ella, su cuerpo caliente contra el suyo, hasta que empezó a deslizar su vestido hacia arriba y sobre su culo desnudo.

—Darien, —dijo en un tono bajo, incluso cuando ella se estremecía de emoción—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Él acarició su nuca al descubierto.

—Voy a follarte.

—¿Aquí? —Apenas pudo mantener baja la voz—. ¡Alguien nos puede atrapar!

—Parte de tu castigo, bebé. —Él le frotó el culo con las manos—. Vas a estar preocupada todo el tiempo de que cualquiera pueda salir de una de las habitaciones que dan al balcón y vernos follar.

La emoción y el miedo rodaron a través de su vientre y su coño se humedeció.

—Darien…

—¿Estás discutiendo conmigo otra vez, Serena? —Su tono era dominante, poderoso.

Un gemido bajo se le escapó cuando llegó entre sus muslos y le acarició el coño.

—¿Estás muy húmeda y encendida, no es así?, — dijo en una declaración, no en una pregunta.

—Sí, Señor, —respondió con otro escalofrío y le dio un sonido de satisfacción.

—Amplía tu postura. —Apretó sus manos entre sus muslos mientras ella se aferraba a la baranda del balcón. Obligó a sus piernas a abrirse ancho y la fresca brisa rozó su coño y culo desnudos.

Su corazón latía con fuerza y su sangre se agolpó en las orejas. ¿Y si fueran capturados?

Oyó el silbido de una cremallera, y luego el sonido de apertura del paquete del condón. En sólo un momento, Darien forzó la cabeza hacia abajo, colocando su mano en la nuca y se metió profundo dentro de ella.

Serena tuvo que ahogar un grito. Su coño hizo espasmos al instante y casi llegó al clímax. La sensación de ebriedad de la champaña se añadió a la experiencia, por lo que parecía casi surrealista. Oía voces, y cuando miró hacia abajo encima de la barandilla vio invitados mezclándose en el patio.

Se mordió el labio para no gemir esos sonidos de pequeños gimoteos que no podía contener.

—Solo piensa, —murmuró mientras la tomaba—. Cualquiera de los invitados podría mirar desde abajo y verme follarte.

Sus palabras y el pensamiento de ser atrapados, ya sea desde el porche o el patio, la hacían estar aún más encendida. Dios, su polla la estiraba, la llenaba, y él golpeaba tan dentro de ella. Empujó su vestido aún más alto para poder llegar a sus pezones y estaba prácticamente desnuda.

El dolor de él pellizcando los pezones quedó relegado cuando raspó el culo con su ropa, su culo sensible aún seguía dolorido por la paliza de la noche anterior.

Nunca dejaba de sorprenderla cómo de enormes eran sus orgasmos con él, y éste no iba a ser una excepción. La tormenta acercándose se apoderó de su cuerpo y tuvo que morderse el interior de su mejilla para no gritar. Aun así se le escapó un gemido y sólo esperaba que nadie tuviera tan buen oído.

La tormenta rugía en su interior y se retorcía bajo su control sobre su cuello y por su necesidad de llegar al clímax.

—Ahora, bebé, —susurró—. Puedes correrte ahora.

Él apretó la mano en su boca, reteniendo un grito que la gente debajo seguramente habría oído. La corriente de su orgasmo llegó a su cabeza en forma de remolino para girar junto con el mareo que todavía sentía por el champaña.

Quería bajar a la terraza para recuperar el aliento y esperar hasta que sus piernas se estabilizaran. Sin embargo, siguió follándola, conduciéndose en ella una y otra vez hasta que estuvo a punto de gritar con otro orgasmo. Él aún sostenía su mano sobre su boca, lo que en sí misma era una sensación erótica. Un gemido apenas contenido llegó de Darien mientras sentía el pulso de su polla en su núcleo. Se apoyó en su trasero desnudo y ella lo sintió temblar con su liberación.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, Serena trató de recuperar el aliento. Él la abrazó por unos momentos más, hasta que pensó que podía pararse y tiró hacia debajo de su vestido para que ella estuviera completamente cubierta de nuevo.  
La besó en la nuca y se estremeció.

—Volveré enseguida, —murmuró—. No te muevas.

Ella no podría aunque lo intentara. En un momento, estaba de vuelta. La cogió en sus brazos y le dio vuelta para enfrentarla a él de modo que su espalda estaba contra la baranda de piedra. La cremallera de sus pantalones estaba subida y su camisa pegada al pecho, y ella sólo podía suponer que se había ido esos pocos segundos para librarse del condón.

Darien la besó, su lengua deslizándose a través de sus labios. Esta vez fue un beso sensual, no dominante, como de costumbre. Suspiró en su boca y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Después del largo y apasionado beso, él se apartó y le sonrió.

—Déjame ver tu mano. —Ella levantó la mano derecha y Darien sacudió la cabeza—. La izquierda.

Preguntándose qué demonios estaba haciendo, obedeció. Le tomó la mano y en la oscuridad deslizó algo fresco por encima de su dedo anular. Algo que sin duda se sentía como un anillo con una piedra grande en la parte superior de la misma.

Un nudo subió por su garganta mientras levantaba la mano, de modo que el anillo brillara con la luz proveniente de la planta baja. Astillas de luz se fracturaron brillando desde los diamantes y los zafiros que lo rodean.

Serena no podía hablar. Se quedó mirando su mano, las emociones atacándola. La emoción y el miedo mezclándose con... amor. Miró a Darien y él le tomó la cara entre las manos.

—Yo sé lo que quiero, —dijo, —y te deseo a ti. Desde el momento en que entraste en mi oficina, diciéndome en términos inequívocos lo que querías, supe que tenía que tenerte.

Serena estaba todavía un poco mareada por el sexo fabuloso y el champán, pero no tan mareada como para tener ninguna duda en su mente sobre cual sería su respuesta.

—Es curioso, —dijo—. Pero eso es exactamente lo que pensé de ti, que te deseaba. No sabía cuánto hasta que me lo enseñaste.

—No voy a aceptar nada menos que un sí, —dijo con confianza en su mirada.

—Y eso es exactamente lo que obtendrás de mí. —Ella se acurrucó contra su pecho—. Te amo, Darien, así de simple.

La besó en la parte superior de la cabeza, rodeándola con su fuerza.

—Teniendo en cuenta cuánto me enamoré de ti, es algo muy bueno, Serena Tsukino.

**FIN**

**N/a: Hola chicas bueno como verán ya se acabo la serie TABOO, lo bueno es que los 4 hermanos fueron felices y ya tienen esposas jejej y ojala que futuros hijitos jejejejeje…. Bueno ahora vendrá una nueva historia EXTASIS es vainilla ósea de época y otra de un manege jajajajaj asi que estén pendiente de las publicaciones imágenes en facebook Stephania Cardozo.**


End file.
